Clever pair
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: What if Ellie fell for the island's game warden Robert Muldoon? What if they saved each other in more ways than one?
1. Apart

**1992 Island Nublar.**

 _Muldoon leaned against one of the gas power jeeps, cupping his chin and the side of his face with his hand in utter disgust. The raptor had been successfully transported, and now in it's new pen. Over the course of one week they had brought in the three fully grown raptors that had survived. The last one, the alpha, the one Muldoon had watched the closest, had been the one he had been worried about saving for the last. After what happened tonight…he knew he had been right. Joffrey had been brutally killed, being torn straight from Muldoon's arms. An hour had passed since the incident. The employers had all been in complete panic, scrambling around completely useless._

 _He had looked straight into that monster's eye tonight, and he could have sworn she was smiling. No about of sedation or tasters had even slowed her down. Instead she ripped Joffrey away, causing a warm mist of blood to spray across his face. Leaning there, he knew news of what had happened would reach In-Gen as well as Hammond who was visiting the states to see his daughter. Closing his eyes, he knew Joffrey's family would be lied to. Being told he was killed in some sort of wild animal attack, paid off, and shut up. His head aching, he knew once this mess was cleaned up he would head back to his quarters, behind the visitor's center. Take a hot scalding shower, and have a nice stiff drink. Glaring ahead at the overhead shinning lights, he saw the nervous guards protrolling the platform on the higher level, guns, and tasters ready. Frowning, he knew he didn't trust it. They were secure now, but after what happened he knew it would only be a matter of time before they figured how to escape._

 _"Mister Muldoon?"_

 _Turning he saw Bridges, another worker, wearing his hardhat, and a worried expression spread over his tanned face. Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over with his bright blue eyes._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"They are secure."_

 _"I want full guard for the reminder of the night. No tasters, guns."_

 _"But Mister Muldoon the walls are nearly…"_

 _"I don't give a bloody shit how tall these walls are or how secure. A man died here tonight due to these damn things and carelessness. I want weapons only, if any of the men are forced to shoot fire to kill. Hammond and In-Gen can answer to me!"_

 _Nodding Bridges dropped his eyes._

 _"Of course…"_

 _"I'll be back at my office, radio me for any word and full guard tonight Bridges I mean it."_

 _"Will do."_

 _Turning, Muldoon picked up his shotgun from the hood of the jeep and never felt more miserable or alone before in his entire life._

"I just don't see why we have to have the same argument every time!"

 _ **Grant snapped, wiping his forehead in the tiny trailer as the two had their battered suitcases laid across the tiny bed they had been sharing for almost the last seven months. Ellie wrung her hands together, sitting on the edge of the bed before laughing feeling beyond annoyed, and exhausted. Hammond had just flown off, after giving them the offer of a lifetime. They had agreed to be picked up tomorrow morning via chopper, and be flown straight to the island he owned. They had told the crew to secure the site tomorrow, and that they were going off to tour a new themed park, owned by the very same John Hammond who had been funding this project for the last year or so. After calling a meeting under one of the tents, they swore they couldn't go into detail, only that after this weekend if everything went as planned, they would be looking at another few years of full funding. Everyone cheered with excitement, full of questions but Grant and Ellie said they had to start packing and to continue as usual. Heading back to the cramped small trailer, they headed inside and buzzed about laughing as they talked a mile a minute. While they were starting to pack, Ellie lifted her eyes smiling.**_

 _ **"You know what this means?"**_

 _ **Grant, still smiling as he tosses a few shirts into his suitcase looked over.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **Ellie sat there grinning.**_

 _ **"If this works out, who knows maybe we could…well you know, finally talk about having a…"**_

 _ **"Baby?"**_

 _ **Grant lifted an eyebrow staring at her.**_

 _ **"Really?"**_

 _ **Ellie shrugged.**_

 _ **"I don't know, it's something to think about. I mean with my cysts the doctors said I have maybe two years at best to try before it becomes nearly impossible."**_

 _ **"Ellie…"**_

 _ **Ellie held out her hands.**_

 _ **"You know I don't want to get married, what we have is perfectly fine. It's just, your a whole lot better than a sperm donor."**_

 _ **Sighing, Grant looked over at her.**_

 _ **"Ellie, you act like your a ticking time bomb. Your doctor said…"**_

 _ **"He said with the amount of cysts I have surgery is going to have to be an option soon. You know I've always wanted a baby, ever since I graduated. I would just like to have it with somebody I care about. Somebody I know…"**_

 _ **"Ellie, a baby isn't a new car, or a house. It's…a human being…"**_

 _ **Rolling her eyes, Ellie shook her head.**_

 _ **"Allan for the love of everything…"**_

 _ **And that's when the argument began. Both snipped back and forth to each other until it became so tense Ellie could barley stand it. At the end she had tears in her eyes, and Grant was sitting on the bed.**_

 _ **"Ellie please, not before this weekend. If this goes right just think of what could happen…"**_

 _ **Slamming her suitcase down Ellie turned her back from him. She refused to even look. Lately she had sensed a great distance between the two of them. At first she found him brilliant, charming, funny. The sort of man a young girl like herself, fresh out of school could fall head over heels in love with. But as of lately she had sensed them growing further and further apart. Ellie had wanted a baby ever since she entered grad school. It was something she knew she wanted due to the fact her doctor informed her that her overies were developing massive cysts, ones of which that could make it physically impossible to have children further down to line.**_

 _ **She knew she had options, but what she wanted more than anything was to have a child of her own. Just a few months ago she told Allan that she didn't need anybody to do this with her. Millions of women everyday raised children all alone and were wonderful mothers. She knew he had gotten worried she might try to get pregnant behind his back. But she wasn't that type of person. Instead fatefully she took her birth control and knew when the time came when she wanted to have a baby, she would figure this out on her own. It just hurt that Allan wasn't the slightest bit interested in being part of it. Sighing Grant looked at her.**_

 _ **"I think after this weekend we should talk."**_

 _ **Turning, she looked over her shoulder at him.**_

 _ **"Huh?"**_

 _ **"Maybe we should sit down and talk. Ellie, you are truly wonderful and I care about you a great deal…but we both want completely different things. I think you would make a wonderful mother, but I'm sorry…I don't want to be a father. A lot is going to hopefully change after this weekend, maybe for the best. But I think we need to talk and figure out what the future holds for us."**_

 _ **"What your saying is you want to break up?"**_

 _ **"No, well…maybe slow things down a bit."**_

 _ **Throwing her hands up in the air, Ellie blinked through her tears as she stared up at the water stained ceiling of the trailer.**_

 _ **"Well that's just great…"**_

 _ **"Ellie…"**_

 _ **Sniffling, she quickly wiped her eyes shaking her head as she stood.**_

 _ **"No, it's okay. I get it…let's just try to enjoy ourselves this weekend." Getting up, she snatched her suitcase half packed and stormed away, leaving Grant alone as the sun began to set.**_

The following day things were a little more than tense as they flew across the ocean. Allan had tried several times talking to her before they were picked up and Ellie simply refused. Finally as they heard it approach, she looked at him before sliding her sunglasses on.

"Please Allan, let's just enjoy the weekend."

Frowning, Allan agreed as the chopper sat down, it's whirling blades slowing to a complete stop. Once they were loaded inside and comfortable, the chopper took off as they were introduced to Dr. ian Malcolm, and the lawyer Donald Gennaro. As they flew over the ocean Allan continued playing with his raptor fossil while the very strange yet charming Malcolm shamelessly flirted with Ellie. For the moment Ellie wanted to forget her problems with Allan. She wanted to escape reality for a few days and just escape. Within just a few hours, everything was forgotten as she stood back with Allan on the island, staring at Hammond's creations completely speechless.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park…"

Hammond finished as Ellie squatted down next Allan, both so overwhelmed they were nearly driven to tears. In just the past half an hour since they arrived, they were in complete and total awe by what this place promised. The power of it so overtaking it seemed dangerous. Sitting there, both Allan and her looked over at the bay as the dinosaurs drank, moving slowly in herds.

"They move in herds, they do move in herds…"

Allan whispered. John walked over, carefully kneeling down beside them as they looked out at the creatures. "How did you do this?" He said in complete and total awe. Smiling, John grasped his cane.

"i'll show you."

 **A few hours later…**

Ellie stood on the platform on the raptor pen with the others, her stomach slightly tossing after seeing the cow being completely destroyed and torn apart from beneath the habitat. Between the sticky hot weather, and her stomach growling she felt faint as she stared down. Blood, hot and copper smelling were sprayed everywhere. Just then she heard a voice call up to them from below.

"They should all be destroyed!"

Glancing down she saw a man, late thirties to early forties. He was tall, wearing tans and kakis. A vest, hat, and boots. For a second he appeared to be some sort of safari hunter. He had brown knee socks pulled up on his vert muscular and tanned legs. He was handsome with shark features, and bright blue eyes. Right away John smiled.

"Ah, this is Robert. Robert Muldoon. My game warden from Kenya. Bit of an alarmist I'm afraid but he's dealt with raptors more than anyone else."

Allan instantly went over and him and Muldoon began talking. Ellie, still feeling light headed from the heat and what she had just witnessed. After all her years of schooling, here it was right here in reality and she felt she honestly couldn't take it. Gripping onto the railing, she took slow deep breaths listening to Allan ask the man named Muldoon questions about the raptors. Muldoon was handsome for a middle aged man, his accent soothing sounding as he spoke about how intelligent and fast the raptors were. Right away Ellie could tell this man knew exactly what he was talking about. He didn't see this park as some overwhelming fantasy. As a game warden, he was used to deadly animals, and viewed these creatures as nothing more. He wouldn't let any of this blind him. He was focused, and smart enough to be scared of them.

"They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one when she looks at you, you can see she's thinking or working things out. She's the reason we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

Ellie now stood up straighter, looking at him.

"The fences are electrified right?"

"That's right. But they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses. Systematically. They remembered."

At that last word Muldoon raised his eyebrow, almost a flicker of a grin appearing on his face as he stared at Ellie. Locking eyes with his handsome blue ones she couldn't help but get the strangest flutter in the bottom of her stomach. A feeling she never once got with Allan. Just then the lift slowly began to be cranked upwards, the canvas completely torn apart and destroyed and in pieces. Hammond glancing over, completely unphased clapped his hands together.

"Who's hungry?!"

Slowly everyone began making their way down the platform stairs, talking among themselves. Watching the others pass, Ellie glanced at the torn apart canvas and shook her head feeling worse than she did. Her appetite completely gone, she knew she just needed a little while inside with some water to feel better before the actual tour. Never before had she been so excited and hoped something as stupid as heat stroke wouldn't slow her down. Gripping onto the railing, she watched as the group started making their way towards the jeep that would take them to the main visitor center. That's when Ellie lost her footing, almost tripping over her own boots, she scrambled quickly to grab the railing. Just then, completely out of nowhere a strong firm hand shot out and took hold of her arm. Looking over she saw Muldoon standing there. Embarrassed, she instantly lifted her eyes looking up at him as he raised an eyebrow concerned.

"You all right love?"

Feeling her cheeks burn as she blushed, she stood up straighter.

"Sorry, just being clumsy…"

"No need, here…"

Opening up his arm, he offered it to her. Surprised, Ellie smirked before taking hold of his arm. Standing this close she could smell the faint musk of his cologne, something that had a mix of oak, and maybe cedar, a clean scent beneath some of his sweat. Smiling she walked down the reminder steps with him before looking and seeing Allan was too busy talking to Hammond than to notice she almost fell. Frowning, she sighed before Muldoon seemed to have been looking in which direction she was staring at.

"Everything okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she nervously smiled letting go of hid arm and smoothing out her shorts.

"Oh yeah…"

Dropping her eyes, she pretended the hurt expression on her face from notching Allan not watching hadn't hurt her so badly. The sad reality was just beginning to fully speed in that Allan wasn't interested anymore, she was simply just an after thought.

"So what do you think of Hammond's little petting zoo?"

Looking up she saw him smiling at her and instantly she couldn't help but to give one back. Laughing lightly, she shook her head.

"Um, it's certainly nothing like I've seen before…"

"It sure is. Hammond spoke about you and the others. From the states?"

"Yeah mid-west. You been working for Mr. Hammond for a while now?"

"Oh years, longer than I actually want to admit." Lighting laughing, Ellie smiled offering her hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Muldoon." Smiling back he took her hand, larger and rougher by texture as it swallowed up her own, firmly shaking it back.

"Robert is just fine…" Smiling, Ellie nodded.

"Ellie."

"Ellie. I like that." Turning, Ellie began walking towards the others before Mulldoon called out to her causing her to look.

"Have fun on the tour Ellie, you'll have to tell me what you think later." Smiling she waved.

"I sure will Robert. Nice meeting you."

Watching him fix his hat and turn, walking away she was amazed by how muscular his legs and thighs looked as he walked in the other direction. Smiling, she turned before joining Allan and the others. Smiling, Allan patted her arm.

"You okay?" Smiling and glancing over her shoulder she watched Muldoon walk away.

"Yeah, I sure am." Somehow as silly as it seemed, there was something else that caught Ellie's interest on this island.


	2. Run like Hell

It was after lunch

where the somewhat heated debate on the exact morals behind John's breakthrough were discussed. Ellie stopped briefly to the ladies' room before they headed downstairs to start to tour. Finishing, she strolled out to the steel lined sinks and washed her hands before splashing some cold water on her face. Her ponytail was loose, and her face a little pale despite the humid weather, but besides that she was actually feeling pretty good. She had barley picked at her food, still not exactly having the best appetite after watching the raptor being fed. Her headache now completely gone, she ignored the lunch's events, and how serious talk had gotten within the group. She herself felt a little uneasy about the entire thing, and knew this wasn't what Hammond wanted to hear at all. Still, she was excited to be more up close with more of the dinosaurs, and actually see what this entire park was about. Looking at her reflection she smirked. She had been the youngest of her family, and what her mother called as a late blooming beauty. She had grown up a complete Tom boy, and rarely ever wore makeup or took the time to fix her beautiful thick blond hair. Sighing, she wiped her hands on the paper towels before a tiny pang of guilt hit her. Once this weekend was over, no matter what the outcome was, she knew Allan and her very well would be over. The reality of this hitting honestly depressed her. She cared for Grant a great deal, but at the end of the day if both wanted different things for the future…there really wasn't much point on staying together.

Shaking her head, she pushed the door open, feeling the cool gust of the central air from the upstairs main hallway. Hammond was talking to the lawyer, while Malcolm and Allan were missing, most likely still in the men's room. Smiling, she looked at all of the framed beautiful artwork of the dinosaurs that covered the marble walls. Looking at them, she slowly walked among them before she glanced over and saw Muldoon carrying a clipboard walking in her direction. Smiling she watched as he strolled over, Meeting his eyes, she instantly blushed, feeling like a complete idiot as she looked down. Hearing his footsteps, she waited until he was standing beside her before he playfully gave her a nudge in the arm.

"How was lunch after seeing that raptor feed?"

Laughing, Ellie shook her head.

"Pretty terrible. I don't think I'll eat for a week."

Muldoon smirked still holding his clipboard.

"It does take some getting used to. Nothing like seeing a lion or tiger hunt. No, these girls are certainly something else."

"You could say that again."

Turning Muldoon looked over at Hammond and the lawyer still talking.

"You ready to head out?"

"Yeah in just a minute."

"Well, I heard there might be a storm on it's way so please be careful."

Ellie smiled raising an eyebrow.

"Is this tour dangerous Mr. Muldoon…sorry Robert?"

"It's something else to say the least. But I'll be in the main control room keeping an eye on things the entire time."

"I feel safer all ready. Will the raptors be on the tour?"

"I'm afraid those girls are kept to their pen. Besides, if they were out there, I would have to admit I wouldn't want a pretty thing like yourself going off out there."

Ellie smiled. "A little sexist huh Robert?"

Robert smirked back.

"Oh I'm sure you can handle yourself Ellie, but like I said. Never underestimate them. You remember that now."

Smiling, Ellie saw Malcolm and Allan leaving the rest room in the middle of talking as they walked towards Hammond.

"I better get going…" Muldoon nodded.

"Best get to it. Enjoy Ellie."

Ellie was about to turn, when she eyed Grant from the distance. Or some strange unknown reason, she decided to let go no matter what it meant. If Allan wanted his own life, she was going to take charge of her own. Turning, she smiled.

"Robert, I don't mean to be forward…"

Robert looked up from his clipboard raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Um…" Ellie instantly felt that overwhelming fluttering feeling in her stomach again as she nervously twisted her hands together smiling.

"Are you married?"

Robert's eyes widened a bit with surprise as he smiled.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure."

"Well, I'm thinking about taking a bit of a vacation after this weekend. I might stick around to visit the main land for a while. If you have time or want to…um, I would love to ask you out to dinner, that is if you want?"

She instantly couldn't believe how stupid and forward she sounded. Smiling, Robert nodded.

"I would love to. In fact that sounds lovely. A break is exactly what I need, mostly with a beautiful woman like yourself."

Ellie smiled, blushing again.

"Great, we'll…"

"Talk later, sure."

"Perfect, well I ah…gotta…go, I'll…"

"See you later…until then…"

Picking up her hand, Muldoon gently kissed the top of her hand causing Ellie to smile. Nearly tripping over her own two feet, she turned and knew better than to look back. Cheeks burning, she smiled before joining the others. Yet again Grant didn't notice as he continued talking to Hammond. As they mean making their way down the stairs Hammond mentioned spending time with their target audience before both of his grandchildren Lex and Tim came racing over. Standing on the stairs as the two embraced their grandfather with hugs and kisses, she smiled, looking back at Grant and seeing a blank expression on his face. Of course he wouldn't be thrilled by the idea of children around. Anytime kids were involved Allan always clammed up. As they headed out to the jeeps., she decided to have a little fun with him. Later… The storm had just begin, down pouring as Ellie and one of the Jurassic Park field workers and herself arrived in the jeep back to the main visitor center. They had just finished up sedating the triceratops, bringing it back to it's habitat. In the last hour, they had rode around in the jeeps, listening to the tour but disappointed by none of the creatures coming out. Finally, while in the middle of listening to Malcome's chaos theory, Allan had jumped from the jeep spotting the triceratops.

Overwhelmed by seeing her, Ellie had stuck behind to help, unable to believe the utter dream coming true of being this close to one of the most beautiful creates she had ever seen. The sedation hadn't taken long as well as transporting her. Once she was safe and sound, Ellie rode back with the doctor and helper, still trying to figure out what had caused the animal to be so sick. This had always been her thing, taking a problem and trying her hardest to solve the problem. Chewing on her nail, she watched as the skies darkened as the wind began picking up. The doctor and worker were speeding things up since they wanted to catch the last ferry ride to the main land before the storm hit. Watching lighting flash, she sat in the back seat before they reached the visitor center. Thanking them again, she jumped out hurrying to the back entrance as the jeep took off towards the East dock. Feeling the warm rain pelt down, she hurried to the back door, yanking it open and instantly waving her hands as droplets of water shook from her. She hoped the tour was coming to a close since it was getting bad out and it was nearly dark. Noticing how empty the visitor's center was now that most of the workers had left for the ferry, she walked listening to the hollow sounds of her boots hitting the floor before she heard swearing.

"Christ…"

Instantly Ellie looked over and saw Robert hurrying down the stairs. Right away she knew something was wrong. Looking, she raised an eyebrow before he looked in her direction and hurried over.

"You okay?"

"Yeah of course, I was just dropped off by Dr. Harden, everything okay? Have the others come back yet?"

Sighing, Robert shook his head.

"It appears we have a bit of a problem love… Later… Mr. Arnold had just finished telling them what exactly Nerdy had done to the main system. He had hacked into the main software program, shutting down some of the major systems including most of the fences. The guest jeeps had stopped right in front of the T-Rex paddock, and all communication had been cut off."

Feeling a horrible bit in her stomach, she regretted the way she had stayed behind leaving everyone. That's when Hammond asked Robert if he would be so kind to take a guest jeep and bring back his grandchildren. Staring at Hammond with serious eyes he nodded.

"Sure…"

Turning, he made his way towards the door of the control room as Ellie felt an anxious flutter in her stomach. She knew things were going bad with her and Allan, but she still cared about him and the thought of something happening to him, or the others, most of all the children turned her stomach. She felt responsible for some strange reason and knew she had to help in some way. Besides, she knew Robert shouldn't go out there alone with all of the power in the fences down.

"I'm going with him…"

She muttered, following close behind. She knew if she stayed behind here she would go crazy, sick with worry until he came back with them. Once they passed the main dinning room, Robert crossed over to a small area where his office was. Grabbing a yellow rain slicker with the park's logo on it, he took two, handing her one of them.

"Here…"

Pulling it on, she watched as he grabbed a set of keys off a peg on the wall and turned.

"Grab a flashlight for both of us love?"

Feeling a little out of it, Ellie blinked nodding as she grabbed two of the heavy duty flashlight jobs. Turning, she hurried with him and saw the rain had just begun to die down, just dripping against the high jungle trees. Handing him one of the flashlights, the two stepped out into the cool night air as he pointed towards several of the park's jeeps lined up out back. As they hurried towards them, she felt Muldoon's hand slip into hers firmly as the two walked over. Climbing in, Robert started the engine looking around at the darkness as the headlights cut through. "Jesus I hope they are okay…" Ellie muttered looking out the windshield which had rain drops running down it from the storm just beginning to tamper off. Feeling herself holding on by a string, her stomach tossed at the thought of Allan or the kids getting killed. They had been right, this place was far too dangerous, and not at all for humans. As if he sensed her panic, Robert said her name.

"Ellie, look at me…"

That's when he gently took the sides of her head with his hands and caused her to turn and look at him. Meeting him in his intense blue eyes, he stared ahead at her.

"They are going to be fine, we'll get them and head back okay?"

Looking at him, struggling to hold back tears she nodded before for some strange unknown or unexplained reason she leaned forward closing her eyes and kissed him on the mouth. Feeling his smooth full soft lips kiss her back for just a moment, she pulled back sickened with herself. Shaking her head, she made tiny fists with her hands and slammed them against her thighs.

"I'm so sorry…"

Brushing back her hair with his fingers, he softly danced his fingertips against the side of her neck making her look at him.

"It's all right, okay? We'll get them. I promise."

Nodding, and wiping her tears away she knew she could never live with herself if here she was pushing herself on a complete stranger, acting like some horny reckless teenager while people would very well be dead. Looking down, she waited as Muldoon started the engine and they began driving. Shifting, he continued to drive as Ellie looked out at the wet darkness of the park, knowing that any of these creatures could be lurking about, ready to attack. Less than ten minutes later they reached the T-rex paddock, and saw one of the jeep's. Stopping, Ellie scrambled turning on her flashlight as she jumped out.

"The other car! Where's the other car?!"

Muldoon stopped the jeep, throwing it in park as he turned on his own flashlight and began looking around as Ellie's flashlight beam cut through the darkness as she searched.

"Allan! Allan!"

"Dr. Grant!"

She heard Muldoon shout looking up and down the road next to the destroyed fence.

"Allan!"

That's when she saw the destroyed remains of one of the rest room huts. Bamboo scattered everywhere along with crumbling pieces of wood and brick. Seeing blood splattered everywhere, her heart hammered in her chest as she squared down, lifting pieces of the large canopy leafs used to decorate the roof of the hut. Behind her Muldoon did the same, his voice sounding digusted.

"I think this was Gennaro…"

Ellie then saw part of a chewed up arm, along with what appeared to be some part of organ, maybe a kidney or liver splattered against the sound.

"I think this was too…"

That's when the distant roar caused both of them to jump, shinning their flashlights upward into the darkness.

"I think it's ahead of us."

"It could be anywhere. With the fences down it could wander in and out of any paddock it likes…"

For the first time, Ellie thought she heard fright creep up in Muldoon's voice as they continued listening, shinning their lights completely exposed. That's when a faint moan caused them to both hurry over, lifting up more leafs and bamboo as they found Malcolm, badly hurt laying in the rubble, bloody and hurt. His leg bleeding. Muldoon shinning his light, Ellie saw that Malcolm had used his belt to stop the bleeding.

"He put a tourniquet on. Ian! Ian!"

She leaned over, closely looking at Malcolm's still face as he slowly started coming around, groggy and hurt.

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend."

Just then a loud roar caused both Ellie and Muldoon to sit up, staring off into the darkness.

"Should we chance moving him?"

Sitting up himself, Malcolm sat up looking outward as well.

"Please chance it."

With lots of help, they slowly and carefully got Ian up, working together with his arms draped over them they slowly shuffled to the jeep where Muldoon did most of the heavy lifting and laid him down in the back while Ellie continued shinning his flashlight around searching for any clue where the others or the other jeep was. She heard Muldoon calling her name for her to come on. Looking down off the cement wall, she saw the ruined crashed up remains of the jeep.

"The other car!"

She shouted. Hurrying over, Muldoon looked down and both waited a second for any movement from down below. Taking her arm, he told her he knew a fast way down and together they went hand in hand down the hill towards the crashed up jeep. Within five minuets they were on ground level, shinning the lights.

"Allan!"

Nothing, no blood, no bodies, nothing. The nervous sick feeling in her stomach was getting worse. "They aren't here!" That's when she saw the footprints. Three different sets of them. They had gotten out so far, and from what she saw they had headed into the jungle. That's when the roars began getting louder.

"Come on, I don't see blood, and the prints lead straight. They shouldn't be too badly hurt. If they head in this direction they will reach the visitor center by dawn tomorrow."

Shaking her head, Ellie knew she couldn't just leave.

"We could follow them…"

The roar became closer, causing the earth beneath them to shake. Grabbing hold of her hand, he gave it a dull squeeze causing her to look at him.

"We can't, we gotta get Malcolm, she's getting closer."

Bitting her lip, Ellie was tempted to let go of his hand and run into the jungle looking for them. Instead as the roar came again, she knew better. Allan was a good man despite it all, and wouldn't leave the kids. Hopefully they had enough sense to lay low with this thing running around loose. Shaking her head, she swore before running back up the hill with him. As they came through the bushes, they saw Malcolm with terrified eyes waving them over.

"Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Start the engine!"

Jumping in, she instantly felt the entire ground shake as the bushes and trees burst apart with enough force to cause Malcolm to scream as he leaned backwards. The jeep started, Muldoon floored it as they began speeding down the road. Turning, Ellie was left completely speechless. Behind them, chasing them like a bat out of Hell was the T-rex and it was much bigger and more terrifying than Hammond had explained. Screaming, she scrambled backwards, looking back with Malcolm.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

She screamed as the thing roared, bearing it's thousands of massive teeth as it chased after them. Screaming, Ellie looked back as Malcolm leaned back, pressing down the shifter, causing them to begin to slow down. Muldoon noticed right away and shouted…

"Get off the stick! Bloody move!"

As he began shifting again, driving as fast as he could, Ellie and Malcolm continued screaming, leaving back before the beast swiped it's head, slamming into the side of the jeep nearly making it crash. Screaming, Ellie stared up at the monster as it tried again. Leaning back, Ellie screamed at the top of her lungs. Turning, just in time she saw a portion of a massive tree leaning down on the side of the road that they were driving straight towards.

"LOOK OUT!"

"DOWN!"

They ducked as the jeep raced underneath it, breaking part of the top that held the cloth top which was currently rolled down. Feeling the jeep rock, Ellie kept looking back seeing the creature gain towards them. Shifting quickly and pressing the petal to the floor, the jeep finally went into the right gear and began speeding up loosing the beast. Finally they began leaving the T-rex behind as it turned in a different direction. Heart racing, she leaned back as Malcolm stared back.

"Think they'll have that on the tour?"

As they continued driving, Ellie kept glancing backwards at the darkened road. She had never been so terrified before in her entire life. Feeling her heart still hammering in her chest, she took deep breaths as Malcolm laid back, snapping his eyes shut in pain. Sitting there, eyes wide, Ellie couldn't believe what just happened. Sitting there completely in shock, she stared ahead before a firm hand rested against her arm.

"You all right?"

Ellie glanced over at Muldoon who had his hand resting on her arm while still trying to keep his eyes on the road. Glancing over, he seemed concerned, Letting out a choked sob, Ellie lowered her head feeling faint. Somehow as much as she didn't want the thought to flicker across her mind, she thought if these things were running around in the wild, the chances of her ever seeing Allan and the kids again were slim to none. Nodding, she turned towards Ian who laid back taking deep heavy breaths. Turning towards her, he sighed.

"I guess John left this part of the tour out."

Giving a nervous laugh, she sat back as Ian clapped Muldoon on the shoulder.

"Great driving buddy…"

Muldoon simply grinned, as the visitor center appeared in the distance. Later… When they arrived, they parked in the back, both hurrying to help Ian through the back entrance way. The outside lights were still on, and the ground soaked with muddy puddles. Grabbing hold of each arm, they carried his weight as he groaned. Together, they walked him through the back and down the ramp towards the main control room where John and Arnold were. The second they came through the doors, struggling with Ian who was moaning in agony, John jumped up from his chair.

"The children?! Where are the children?!"

His voice gathering a pitch that sounded hysterical. Shaking his head, Muldoon carefully took on Ian's extra weight and laid him down onto the floor near the door. Ian cried out in pain as Ellie hurried over towards one of the first aid kits.

"Gennaro is dead, we found Ian. Dr. Grant and the children I believe are on foot. We tried looking but…"

"That big fucking T-rex of yours chased us. Hell of a tour you got here John!"

Ian snapped gritting his teeth in pain. Instantly Ellie knelt back down, snapping open the first aid kit and digging through what they had. Trying to get him to lay against the wall, she hushed him as she scrambled to pull back the bandages, gauze, and tiny glass bottles that laid inside the plastic kit. John looked pale as he hobbled over, holding onto his cane.

"It's…loose?"

"Yeah, it attacked us once the power in the fences came down. I didn't see what happened to Grant or the kids. I was too busy being thrown into the air by one of your precious little creatures."

Ian shot back glaring up at him. Sighing, Muldoon shrugged off his rain jacket.

"We think they are okay. The second jeep was pretty battered up, but they weren't inside or anywhere near. No blood. I think they are on foot heading this way, we saw footprints, all three…"

"Good, that's good. Dr. Grant is a good man…he'll take care of them. He understands these animals well, he'll keep them safe…yes…"

Muttering, John walked slowly up the ramp and through the door. Puzzled, Ian stared with wide eyes over at Ellie.

"Is he serious?!"

Shaking her head, Ellie signed as she pulled back the plastic wrapping of one of the syringes.

"He's in shock. He's just worried about his grandkids…"

"Yeah he's a real sweetheart, mostly sending them on this little adventure…"

Shaking her head Ellie went to work on taking a better look at Ian's leg. She wasn't a doctor by any means but knew she needed to clean the wound made by the teeth and fall before he lost any more blood. Deciding to focus on that, she took a deep breath before carefully laying Ian back.

"Relax, I'm going to give you something for the pain."

As she took Ian's arm, Muldoon walked over as Arnold watched, lighting a new cigarette by the computers.

"I'll get him some blankets, need anything else?"

Ellie looked up at him. She was scared to death, but knew if she just focused on this one task everything else would slowly hopefully come together. She felt sick, mostly after the T-rex. Taking a second, she nodded.

"Um, yeah, can you check if there's more bandages in any other kits? Maybe some water. Okay?"

Nodding Muldoon climbed the ramp.

"Sure…"

Taking a second, she controlled her hands from shaking as she went to work on Ian. Injecting him with the syringe, she took a second, telling Ian he was okay, giving soothing words of comfort before she went to work on the wound. In less than ten minutes Ian was sedated, happily numbed on the drugs as Muldoon returned with blankets. The two knelt side by side, cleaning Ian's wound the best they could until they saw there wasn't any more bleeding. Helping Ian lay down, Ellie told him to rest. Staring up at the ceiling Ian breathed deeply and nodded. Standing, Ellie saw her hands were blood stained. Asking Arnold to watch Ian, she picked herself up and walked out towards the rest room. Pushing the door open, she began to roughly scrub her hands in the sink with hot scalding water. Seconds later she heard the door as Muldoon poked his head in.

"Ellie?"

Ellie turned, shutting the water off as she took some paper towels and dried her hands.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Ellie shrugged.

"As good as to be expected. Where's John?"

"In the dinning hall. Good work with Dr. Malcolm in there."

Ellie tossed the paper towels away and shrugged.

"I did the best I could, he needs to go to a hospital. Any word from Mr. Arnold with the computers?"

Muldoon entered, letting the door swing shut behind him.

"So far nothing."

Ellie, exhausted and tired ran her hand through her messy ponytail and gave a sad humorless laugh.

"Perfect…"

Stepping forward, Muldoon reached out holding her by the arms as she nearly swayed to the side. Looking up, she saw how serious his intense blue eyes looked at that exact moment. Letting herself go, her face crumbled as she began to cry. She cried for everything she ever said to Allan. Cried that he could very well be killed with the children. She cried that they had left things out in the open like they did. Shutting her eyes, she let out a hollowed cry escaping from her throat as he held her close and firm against his chest. His strong arms wrapped around her, squeezing her slightly as he gently petted her hair.

"There, there…"

He softly soothed as she continued crying, large fat tears rolling down her face as her entire body shook. She didn't know how long they stood that way before finally she lifted her tear streaked face and stared up at him. Meeting his eyes, she completely lost it. Leaning forward, she plunged her mouth against his. Thrusting her tongue inside his warm mouth, she tasted him as she moaned between his lips. Feeling him respond, he began franticly kissing her back, his large hands moving up and down her sides, causing her shirt to untuck. Moaning, she tilted her head back as he began kissing down her neck down the open collar of her shirt. Grabbing onto him, she took a handful of his sandy thinning hair and tugged it as he wrapped one arm around her lifting her up and setting her down on the counter. Within seconds, hands were everywhere. She reached forward, working his belt and zipper down as he started yanking down her shorts and panties. In just a mere moment, they fell to the ground as he worked himself out of his pants, making Ellie spread her legs and scoot to the edge. Adjusting himself, he grabbed hold on her, one hand guiding himself, the other grasping onto her. In that very instant, he plunged himself straight into her causing her to jump. There was pain, and almost instant relief and pleasure. Snapping her eyes shut, she controlled herself not to cry out as he closely studied her, nose to nose. Fixing himself, he bit down on his bottom lip before pushing forward and thrusting again. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she held onto him before both stared at each other. With each thrust he gave her, she responded, rolling her lips and trying to keep from sliding back. A warm building pulse of pleasure of building, something that began to tingle and rush through her. Pressing her forehead against his, she gasped as he began a frantic rhythm. Clutching onto him, she moaned as his hand cupped her breast and then traveled to the small of her back, supporting her as he kept pushing into her.

Feeling herself close, she began loudly panting unable to wrap her mind that she was having sex with a complete stranger. Somebody she had just met hours ago while her boyfriend, or whatever he now was could very much be dead in the jungle. Ellie had only been with three men so far, and never once did sex feel this amazing. Feeling her orgasm overtake her, she stiffened and cried out clutching onto him as he released himself, moaning and burying his face into her shoulder.

Seconds later, it was all over. Sitting there in silence, feeling his warmth expel from her, Ellie controlled her own breathing before it hit her. Slowly, Muldoon pulled out of her, slowly fixing and zipping himself up. Sliding off the counter, Ellie felt how sore her thighs were as she picked up her clothes and began to dress herself. The two remained in silence for a moment before Muldoon looked over at her ashamed.

"I…I've…never done anything like that before. I'm so sorry…"

Ellie lifted her eyes.

"Neither have I. Excuse me…"

Without so much as another word she pushed by him, almost walking straight into the door as she walked out. Feeling sick to her stomach, she couldn't believe what she had just done. Covering her mouth with her hand, she snapped her eyes shut forcing the tears away. Standing there for a second, she waited until she looked down the stairs and saw lights were on in the dinning hall. Feeling sore from what just happened, she took a second, fixing her clothes and smoothing her hair before going to see where John was.

Never before in her entire life did she hate herself as much as she did at this exact moment.


	3. Clever girl

An hour later, Ellie left the dinning room a complete and utter emotional mess. She now truly saw how disillusioned John was. Even after everything that had happened, he was still convinced that this park was actually going to happen. When she sat across from him, buckets ice cream among them. Staring at him, she saw she was face to face with a complete mad man. The two ate in silence for a while after Ellie truly saw she wasn't getting anywhere with him. Sitting there, she watched him just like a child, dish out the ice cream happily, not a care in the world. Not like a man who was truly responsible for the death and danger that was surrounding them. Scared, she simply sat there eating, watching the sky slowly begin to lighten, less than an hour away from dawn. Her stomach and insides dully ached from the sex. Besides one steady boyfriend in high school, who she broke up shortly the summer after graduation. Max, who she met in college, and slept with several times, before they stopped talking, and last but not least Allan who she had been working beside, shadowing, and living together for the last sixteen months.

What started as a casual respect for each other's knowledge, turned into casual flirting, and finally one night after one two many cheap Mexican beers, resulted in her honestly believing that they belonged each other. Thinking of Allan killed by one of the creatures he had spent his whole life fascinated by truly made her sick. She cared for Allan, loved him in fact, but knew well before that argument after Hammond arrived, that in the very end, both would go their own separate ways. She knew if she was ever lucky enough to see him again, she would fling her arms around him, hug him tight, and simply stop lying to herself. They loved each other, but not in that way. Not anymore, or maybe they never did. Still, she respected Allan, looked up to him, and knew he was very important in her life. Still, she couldn't believe that she didn't feel guilty about what had happened in the rest room. She didn't look at it as cheating or being unfaithful. Allan was still blinded, believing they did have a chance and were still together. But she knew better, she knew from the moment he told her they needed space it was over. The only thing she felt horrible about was the fact that she was off screwing some complete stranger while they were within the ninth circle of hell. Allan and the kids could be dead, and here she was feeling emotions she never felt before. Part of it was terror, and another was the fact she never felt so alive than when she had been with Muldoon. She knew little to nothing about him.

For all she knew he was some complete psycho, a bastard, or maybe the type of man who did this to women all the time. But something in those haunting blue eyes as he entered within her, made her know he was just as confused and scared as her. Stepping out, not saying another word, she left Hammond and walked out and found the stairs. Sitting on them, she cupped her chin in her hands and sighed. Her head ached, and she honestly had no idea what to do but wait. She knew she needed to go back to the control room and check on Ian, but facing Muldoon seemed too much of a task at this exact second. Sitting, she lowered her head still hearing the T-Rex's roar echo in her head when she heard footsteps. Lifting her head she saw Muldoon walk over, carrying his hat and looking just as ashamed as she did.

"Ellie?"

He cleared his throat as he walked over. Standing before her, he stared down before she lifted her eyes and looked up at him. Sighing, he looked embarrassed.

"I…just wanted to…"

"Have you ever done that before, with anyone?"

She asked straight out. Instantly Muldoon looked surprised before shaking his head.

"No, never. I'm so terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me…"

"It took two of us to make it happen Robert. I guess when two people have some kind of attraction, and there are moments of high stress it's the only way to control the terror. Or maybe I'm just saying that to not feel guilty…"

"Are you guilty? Are you and Dr. Grant…"

Ellie shook her head.

"We were, but a lot has changed in the last few days. I…just don't know anymore…"

Nervously she twisted her hands together. Silently, Muldoon climbed up the few steps and sat beside her. Holding his hat, he glanced over at her before Ellie gave a deep sigh and lowered her head. Reaching over, he put his arm around her, gently rubbing her back. The two didn't need to say anything, they just sat there as dawn began to slowly touch the sky, causing the windows to light up with brilliant shades of gold and red. Sitting there, Ellie leaned over and rested her head on Robert's shoulder. They stayed that way for nearly a half an hour before Robert glanced at his watch. Reaching down, he took her hand.

"Come, Arnold wanted to see us in the control room. John mentioned trying to figure out how to get the phones back on. Bloody Christ, he thinks it's just like turning on a kitchen light."

Ellie gave a tired smirk as the two got up, holding hands as they made their way down the stairs, towards the back hallway.

"I have to check on Ian, he might need another shot…"

Ellie said to herself as they began walking. Right before entering the hallway, Muldoon turned and made her face him.

"I'm sorry Ellie."

Ellie shook her head.

"Don't be…really."

Leaning over, she tenderly kissed his cheek, all ready faintly feeling a day's worth of scruff. Smiling, she squeezed his hand, before he smiled back. Together, they walked down towards the control room. Later… They all met in the control room. Ellie squared down next to Ian, checking his wounds. The shot was kicking in, but she could tell he was still in a great amount of pain. Changing three of the bandages, she saw they had soaked through. The bleeding had stopped in a few parts, and she knew he wasn't in any danger, but if he didn't get medical attention, there would be problems. Ian was sweating badly, sitting up slightly, and taking deep breaths. Muldoon walked over to, checking on the computers where Arnold sat smoking cigarette after cigarette. Finally once Hammond showed his face, he sat down on one of the tables Indian style, watching as they began talking about how they could reboot the system and get rid of the code. At the moment, they knew the biggest problem was no phones or way to reach the main land. The rest of the staff as well as the ferry weren't returning until Tuesday, and with these things running loose, they knew no matter where they went they wouldn't be safe long. Hammond then proposed shutting down all of the power in the park. Arnold turned, glaring up at Hammond.

"No, no, no, that's crazy. You're out of your mind. He's absolutely out of his mind…"

Sliding her glasses on, Ellie leaned against the railing and looked over at them, not exactly following as Arnold and Hammond began bickering back and forth. Finally Ellie asked what they were walking about. Stepping forward Hammond hobbled with his cane.

"We're talking my dear about a calculated risk, which he covered his tracks far too well, and I think it's the only option left to us. We will never find the command Nerdry used. It's obvious he's not coming back so shutting down the system…"

Arnold turned.

"I will not do it. You'll have to get somebody else, because I won't!"

"Shutting down the system is the only way to guarantee wiping out everything he did. Now if all the systems will come back on their original start-up modes correct?"

"Theoretically, yes. But we've never shut down the whole system. It may not come back at all."

Ellie leaned forward. "And we'll get the phones back?" Arnold shrugged as he took another drag sitting forward.

"Yeah, again in theory…"

Muldoon stared forward, his eyes deep in thought.

"What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect?"

He turned staring at them. For a brief instant he met Ellie's eyes and she saw how desperate he looked.

"What's that?"

Hammond shook his head.

"It's absolutely out of the question…"

Arnold looked up. "The lysine contingency, it's intended to prevent the spread of the animals in case they ever got off the island. We could use it now. Dr. Wu inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. Animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're continually supplied with lysine by us, they'll go into a coma and die."

"PEOPLE ARE DYING!"

Hammond shouted as he stepped forward, his eyes wide. Looking at Arnold, he took a deep breath.

"Will you please shut down the system."

Moments later, Arnold got up and turned towards everyone. Cigarette dangling from his mouth, he stared at them before reaching and towards the switches.

"Hold onto your butts…"

Shutting off the first switch, a hollow click was heard, before he switched the second. Ellie watched Muldoon grab onto his flashlight, before she reached her own. After the last two were switched, the entire control room was left in darkness. Sitting there, feeling her heart drum in her chest, she waited before Arnold ran over to the computers after checking his watch. Right away he laughed.

"Hey! It worked! It worked!"

Ian tried sitting up.

"What do you mean it worked? Everything is still off…"

"The shutdown must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here, the phones, security doors, half a dozen others, but it worked! System ready!"

Ellie, Hammond, and Mulldoon all surrounded Arnold in the dark, holding onto their flashlights. Muldoon turned, eyes questioning.

"Where are the breakers?"

"Out in the maintenance shed. Other side of the compound. I'll go out there. Three minutes, and i can have the power back on in the entire park."

With that Arnold turned, hurrying out without another word. Hammond turned towards them.

"Just to be safe, I'd like to have everybody in the emergency bunker until Mr. Arnold returns, and the whole system is back on it's feet again."

Nodding, Muldoon turned and shinned his flashlight in Ian's direction. "Ellie, mind helping me get him?" Ellie nodded, setting her flashlight down. Hammond waited, taking them from both her and Muldoon, shinning it as they walked forward. Leaning down, they counted on three before lifting Ian up. Groaning in pain, Ian snapped his eyes shut, as the two carefully held him, letting him put his arms around their hunched down shoulders. Lifting him together, they sweated, carrying most of Ian's weight as he limped on one leg. Together they walked with him, following Hammond. A few minuets later they very slowly and carefully climbed the rear stairs that led to the connecting tunnel to the bunker. Hammond shut the door behind them, as they walked over to the center table. Hammond cleared off some boxed supplies before Muldoon looked at Ellie from behind Ian's head. "You okay to lift him?" Ellie saw sweat rolling off Muldoon face and nodded. Her lower back was aching, but she wanted to make Ian comfortable.

"Yeah, ready?"

Nodding, Muldoon lifted with Ellie as they laid him down on the metal table. Groaning, Ian laid back down as Ellie checked his leg over. Grabbing the first aid kit, she laid it beside him as she felt Muldoon's hand gently touch the small of her back.

"You all right?"

He whispered at her. Looking up over her shoulder, she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Laying down, Ian shut his eyes taking deep breaths as Hammond puttered about, not saying much and nervously moving things from one side to the other. Stepping back, Ellie went over to one of the tables and sat down. Muldoon took his hat off before Ellie motioned for him to come over. Walking over, he sat up beside her, legs swinging beside her. Worried out of her mind, she sat there watching Hammond across the way before she slowly slid her hand into Muldoon's. Raising an eyebrow, he looked down as she squeezed and held onto his hand. Giving a small smirk, he tightly held onto hers. They stayed that way for a while before Ian started to moan again. Sliding off the table, Ellie checked on him as Hammond tried keeping himself busy, gently patting his bandages and checking for bleeding. Muldoon got up, holding his hat as he paced. Ellie, after checking Ian climbed the stairs and poked her head outside. It was light out now and silent. Closing the door, she hurried back down instantly feeling dread creep up in her stomach.

"Something's happened. Something went wrong…"

Arnold hadn't come back yet, and it was going on nearly a half an hour. Coming back down, her hands fluttered together as she passed Muldoon holding his hat. Walking over, inpatient, Ellie looked over at John as he looked over Ian's legs.

"This is just a delay, that's all this is. All major theme parks have had delays. When they opened Disneyland in 1956, nothing worked. Nothing!"

Ian glanced up.

"But John, if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourist."

Sighing, Ellie shook her head.

"I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on."

That's when Muldoon looked at her.

"You can't just stroll down the road, you know."

"Bob, let's not be too hasty. He's only been done…"

Hammond looked over at his watch. Ignoring him, Muldoon went to the steel weapon cabinet. Ellie watched him and walked over as he used his key and unlocked the cabinet.

"I'm going with you."

Watching him take a shotgun out and begin to load it, she understood perfectly why he was coming and felt grateful. Standing there she waited before Hammond took out the blueprints, laying them on the table with Ian. After grabbing a radio, Muldoon and her climbed the stairs with him in the lead. Once they were outside the hot humid heat hit them like a blast. Standing side by side, Ellie fixed her headset connected to her belt. Muldoon had his gun aimed, as he took the lead and together they walked out towards the raptor cage. Instantly they saw the high wire fence chewed away. Kneeling down, Muldoon stared down and saw the raptor prints in the sand. Ellie knelt down close behind him, sucking in her breath seeing that these things were now out. Muldoon shook his head, taking his hat off.

"The shutdown must have turned off all the fences. Goddamn it! Even Nedry knew better than to mess with the raptor fences!"

Putting his hat back on, he tightened his grip on his gun before motioning with his head.

"Come on…"

Reaching back, he took her hand helping her to stand up as they slowly entered the jungle. Together they walked, climbing over roots as Muldoon had the gun aimed. After a minute or so, Ellie looked over and saw the shed.

"I can see the shed. We can make it if we run…"

Muldoon stared forward, focused on something.

"No, we can't…"

Ellie turned.

"Why not?"

"Because…we're being hunted. In the bushes ahead."

Looking forward, Ellie's terrified eyes stared forward. Muldoon kept looking ahead.

"It's all right…"

"The Hell it is…"

"Run towards the shed, I got her…"

Ellie stood there, not wanting to leave him. Looking helpless, she stared as Muldoon looked back at her.

"GO!"

Feeling completely terrified, she turned nearly falling over a log. Swearing under her breath, she began running as fast as she could feeling as if the devil was chasing her. Mere seconds later, she ran into the shed, having no idea what was waiting for her inside…

 **A few minuets later…**

Muldoon knew he needed to give Ellie time. He had seen the raptor further in the distance, beyond some thick bushes. Having hunted most of his life, he remembered all of his years in the jungle or desert. He had hunted much larger game, but this by far was the deadliest. Holding his shotgun, his wide eyes settled on the beast that was ahead of him. Holding his breath, he knelt forward staring right at it. Carefully, he took his hat off placing it on some overgrown roots ahead of him. Staring, he tensed up before having her right in his sights. Carefully he unfolded the butt of his gun, feeling his heart race as sweat poured down him. On edge, he leaned forward staring forward ready to fire. Looking straight down, he saw she was in the perfect spot for a head shot.

Thinking for just a brief second, he thought of Ellie. He certainly in all his very lonely life had never met anyone like her before. Staring forward, his fingers tensed against the trigger before the bushes ruffled beside him. Bursting through, the second raptor just a foot away stared at him. It's massive fangs grinning at him, it's yellow eyes staring him down. Knowing how stupid he had been, he looked over at her knowing very well he would never see Ellie again.

"Clever girl…"

That's when he tried swinging the gun over to fire. Without even a mere second to spare, the raptor leaped forward attacking him. It's massive claws grabbing onto his face as heavy weight threw him backwards slamming him into the ground. Screaming, he tried grabbing his gun as the raptor began to rip into him. It's teeth ripping chunks apart as blood sprayed as his massive claws slashed away. Struggling, he tried pushing forward as the pain in his chest and neck became numb. It's jaws ripping forward, he threw his head to the side feeling it's sickening hot breath against him when…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Muldoon heard faintly, all ready his limbs turning numb. Before he could feel the raptor's fangs go down on his throat he saw a blur hit the raptor straight in the face. The raptor's tight grip on him loosened and it fell off him. Muldoon stared as the blur came again, swinging down twice more. The raptor hissed before he saw Ellie jump over, holding what appeared to be a large broken off branch. Unable to move, eh looked up trying to warn Ellie to run. Instead blood bubbled up from his lips as Ellie snatched up the shotgun and aimed it straight at the raptor ready to lunge. Crying, she aimed and shot the gun which gave a good kick back causing her to nearly fall back. That's when the raptor got clipped, hissing before running away into the bushes. Holding onto the gun, Ellie watched it before turning and looking down at him.

"ROBERT!"

Dropping the gun, she knelt down before franticly tugging off her pink top shirt, she wrapped it up in a ball before kneeling.

"Shhhh, it's okay, it's okay…"

She pressed the bundled up shirt up against his neck which instantly began to soak through with blood. Looking sick to her stomach, Ellie saw all the blood and what that bastard had done to him. His chest had been torn open in several deep areas as well as his stomach and upper thighs and arms. Blood was soaking through his clothing, as well as being sprayed all over the dirt floor of the jungle. Blood had splashed against his pale face and all ready pooling around him. She had just left the shed, frightened beyond belief and near tears when she heard the screams. Running over, she saw the raptor attacking and eating Robert. Without so much as taking another second to think, she grabbed the heaviest piece of wood she could find near her feet and swung as if it was a baseball bat. Kneeling here, she knew there was no way she could stop the bleeding, he had been torn into.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, her bloody shaken hands continued to press against him as Robert choked trying to say something. Shaking her head she told him to be still before she lifted her frightened blue eyes and looked around. She knew the raptor hadn't been badly hurt, and there were others running around. Grabbing onto Muldoon, Ellie tried her hardest to stop the bleeding. There seemed to be blood everywhere, and she knew he would die if she left him.

"Come on, come on…we gotta get up, come on…"

Wrapping her hands around him, she tried her hardest to get him up. Feeling his dead weight, she began to sweat badly before looking down at him, her hair hanging in her eyes.

"You gotta stay with me okay? Stay with me Robert. Just help me for just a second okay?"

Robert didn't seem to exactly be there. Shutting his eyes, he slowly sat up as Ellie took hold of him. Helping him hold onto her pink shirt that was pressed up against him. Digging her boots against the dirt, she swore before slowly getting him to his feet. Swaying from side to side, he nearly stumbled, knees buckling. Taking hold of his arm, she looked around at the bushes. Feeling his blood begin to soak up against her, she used all her strength to keep him leaning against her.

"Come on, just a little ways, come on…"

Robert's head was tilted down, blood dripping fast against the ground. Holding onto him, she began walking, taking off most of the weight as he struggled to move. Tears running down her face, she clutched onto him before slowly breaking out onto the slight incline of the hill that went straight to the visitor center. She knew they needed to get to the bunker but she didn't dear go back the way they came. Fighting not to drop him, she glanced over and saw his head still lowered, blood in great streams falling down his torn shirt, staining his kaki shorts, and legs. Fighting, she continued to struggling to walk with him when she heard her name.

"Ellie!"

Ellie froze and looked up, Muldoon's arm draped over her, his body leaning against her. Looking over she couldn't believe her eyes. Allan was standing there waving at them. Feeling her face crumple, she choked out a simple…

"Run…"

Struggling, she dragged Robert with her as Allan ran over, helping her with him. Frantic, she began breaking down.

"He's hurt!"

Robert's face was deathly pale, dark circles under his eyes, as he held onto his stomach, blood gushing through his laced fingers. Allan helped hold onto him before he saw how bad his wounds were. "Jesus…raptors?" Robert lifted his eyes and looked at him unfocused and weak.

"Where…are…the children?"

He asked in a breathless whisper. Before Allan could answer a horrible screeching sound came behind them, twenty or thirty yards away. Fear filling Alan's widening eyes, he helped take hold of Robert as Ellie looked back completely frozen in place.

"Come on!"

Together, the two oft hem took told of Robert who was beginning to slouch. Grabbing onto each arm, they dragged him forward while carefully keeping an eye back at the jungle. Whatever was there was waiting, trying to zero in on them. Fighting with all her strength, Ellie helped drag Robert who seemed to be loosing more and more blood as they moved. His legs were badly slashed, his socks bloody and one boot loose. Grateful that Allan was taking most of the weight, she kept checking behind them as they saw the bunker appear on the other side of the hill. "John and Ian in there?" Allan asked, struggling to hold onto Robert.

"Yeah, where are the kids?"

"Visitor center, don't worry I'll get them after we get him inside…"

Ellie looked at Robert, his head drooping, the entire front of his vest and shirt completely soaked with blood. Knowing very well he would't survive this. With lots of effort they dragged him down to the entrance, while Ellie reached forward pulling the door open. Yelling for help. she helped Allan as they brought Robert in. Instantly John was at the bottom of the stairs asking what happened and where the children were? As soon as he saw Robert, his face became deathly pale.

"Oh Jesus…"

Together, they brought Robert down the stairs, bracing the metal railings before they lifted him onto the table on the opposite wall from Ian who sat up with huge eyes.

"The damn raptors got him didn't they?"

Ellie ran for the first aid kit as Allan looked over Robert. Ripping his shirt open, three deep slashes were going across him, as well as his upper thighs and stomach. His arms were marked up, as well as around his throat and left shoulder. Grabbing a storage box with table clothes packed away, she opened one of the plastic wrappers and began ripping the table cloth into long strips.

"Allan! Make sure he's breathing!"

"Where are the children?"

John asked.

"Visitor center, they are okay…pretty shaken up, but they are inside the dinning room. I told them to stay put."

"The power is back on?"

Ian asked sitting up. Ellie, ripping the cloth into long strips turned as Allan checked Robert's pulse.

"Yeah, but Mr. Arnold…he's…"

John shut his eyes gripping his cane.

"Oh Jesus Christ…"

Ian instantly looked up.

"Wait, isn't he the only one that can reboot the system? How are we going to get the phones back? Jesus, we got these things running around eating people…"

John turned and glared at Ian.

"Dr. Malcolm please…"

"No, don't please me. Look, Mr. Muldoon was the best with these things and they tore him apart!"

"SHUT UP IAN!"

Ian snapped causing him to stop. Looking concerned, Allan glanced over as he applied pressure to Robert's chest with his hands. Pushing forward, tuning everything out, Ellie started making bandages knowing very well none of this would matter if he didn't get to a doctor soon. He was badly hurt, and had lost too much blood. He had a few hours tops if they were lucky. Looking at the spare supplies in the first aid kit, she couldn't even wrap her mind around treating him. Allan sighed stepping back.

"Ellie, he's lost a lot of blood…"

Ellie looked down at Robert's pale still face before she stared up, her eyes glaring like a wild animal.

"He saved my life not once but twice…I'm not about to give up…"

Looking over, Allan walked over to the steel cabinet.

"Weapons in here?"

Ian nodded while Allan tried the handle to find it locked. Turning, he looked over at John.

"Is there a key?"

John dropped his eyes motioning over to Ellie who was trying in vain to clean off Robert's chest. Every once in a while his eyelids would flutter open, weakly moaning before shutting again and becoming still.

"Robert has the only key…"

Marching over, Allan looked down at Robert before Ellie looked over.

"Don't touch him…"

Allan shook his head before digging into the side of Robert's blood stained shorts. Fishing around, he waited before trying his vest pocket and found the key. Turning, he took it and walked back to the cabinet unlocking it and taking another shotgun. Ellie ignored him, carefully trying to stop the bleeding as her hands began shaking worse and worse.

"I'm going to get the children…"

"With those things out there?"

Ellie turned while applying pressure on Robert's chest.

"I locked one in the shed after the power came back on…"

"So that makes two?"

"Yeah, unless they learned how to open doors."

"I'm going, I'll be right back…"

"You shouldn't go alone…"

Ian said still sitting up. Ellie stared down at Robert's face, gently wiping the sweat and blood that was running down his face. Weakly his eyes opened as he stared up at her.

"Ellie?"

"Shhhh…"

"Go with Dr. Grant…get the..children…"

His words were barley above a whisper. Looking down, Ellie felt tears beginning to build behind her eyes. Gently brushing his thin hair back, she saw the ugly scratched slashed across and felt a terrible sense of hopelessness. Just hours ago they had shared a wild moment of passion, something so unlike herself she was terrified. Now here he was, a complete stranger, a man she barley knew laying, hurt and bleeding, and very well might be on the verge of dying and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. Stepping forward, John rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"The bleeding has slowed down, I can take care of him."

Looking up at Allan, Ellie saw the look of understanding that flickered across his eyes. He was watching her with Robert, and somehow without even speaking, he knew. Sighing, he clutched the gun.

"You should stay…"

Looking down at Robert's pale hurt face, she gently squeezed his hand before nodding.

"I'll go. Keep pressure on his wounds, and try to keep him alert…"

"Don't worry Ellie my dear, he'll be fine…"

Giving Robert one last glance, she knew if she didn't go now, she wouldn't. Taking a deep breath, she got her nerves under control before turning to join Grant. The second the door slammed from above, Robert's eyes fluttered open and stared up at John, unfocused.

"Is…she…okay?"

He said, his chest heaving. Patting his bloody dirty scuffed up arm, John told him to rest before unraveling more bandages. Less than fifteen minutes later the phone rang. John had cleaned Robert's wounds as best as he could, tightening the torn cloth strips that served as bandages across his chest and shoulder. The one on his stomach was tacky with blood, and kept soaking through. Leaving his face alone, he focused on his shoulder where tiny pieces of muscle were torn apart. Robert was a horrible pale shade, his lips a purplish gray. Laying there, he muttered to himself, opening and closing his eyes. Ian had been looking on worried.

"He's lost a lot of blood…he doesn't look so good…"

When the phone rang John turned and answered it. Moments later he screamed into the phone before dropping it hearing the aching sound of gunshots come from the other end of the line. Looking over at Ian, he seemed terrified.

"What happened?"

John walked over in a trance, before running his hand over his white beard.

"The jeep…that Robert took is behind where the bunker is located. Let's try to get you two upstairs and in it and we'll circle around…"

"John, I can barley walk and neither can Mr. Muldoon! What happened?"

Turning John glared at Ian before hobbling forward clutching his cane.

"If I'm responsible for my grandchildren's deaths…I'll…"

Closing his eyes he shook his head before going over to Robert.

"Robert…can you sit up?" Robert's eyes fluttered open again before John walked over, putting his arm around him carefully. Helping him, he slowly got him to slide his legs out and sit up. Nearly screaming, Robert clutched onto his stomach as Ian began to very slowly slide off, sticking his bandaged and wrapped leg out. Holding onto the table, he held onto John's shoulder as he helped Robert in standing position. More blood dripping down his legs, droplets splattered onto his boots. Lifting his eyes and looking at Ian, he struggled for another breath, swaying.

"You don't look so good…"

"I'll slow you guys down…"

"That makes two of us…" Ian muttered smiling as both men held onto John. Shaking his head, John urged them to keep walking as the three slowly made their way towards the stairs. Before they climbed them, Robert looked over at Ian.

"Please don't let her see me like this…"

Exchanging a confused look, Ian and John looked at each other as they slowly made their way up the stairs.

 **Later…**

Robert and Ian were in the back, both laying on their backs, heads tilted back. John drove as fast as he could before stopping in front of the visitor's center just in time as Grant, Ellie, and the kids came running down the front steps with terrifying sounds of roaring behind them. The second Ellie saw Robert in the back of the jeep her heart began beating faster, her temples aching. The system had been turned back on, but the remanding raptors had also follow them. Just before they both pounced on them in the main lobby, the T-Rex came charging through, attacking them. Helping the kids in, Ellie climbed in behind, barley holding on as she turned and looked down at Robert who's eyes were closed. "He's breathing…" Ian said, helping to hold onto Tim and Lex. Reaching forward, Ellie touched Robert's arm and stared down at all the blood soaking through the bandages.

"Mr. Hammond, I've decided not to endorse your park."

"So have I."

They began speeding away, hearing the faint sound of roars behind them. Holding on, Ellie watched before she felt a hand slide over and gently touch her hand.

"Ellie?"

Looking down, she saw Robert staring up at her. Tears of exhaustion and relief rolling down her face, she smiled and held onto him. Later… They had loaded up in the chopper, flying over the ocean. Ian sat up, eyes closed and leg stretched out. He was exhausted by the pain, and had settled down as soon as they cleared the ocean. John sat alone, clutching onto his cane staring off at it in a trance. Ellie sat between Ian and Robert who's bleeding had slowed down to a trickle. He sat back much like Ian, eyes closed giving small short breaths. Over and Over Ellie kept looking to see if he was still breathing. Across from them Allan sat, arms around the two sleeping children. Allan looked over and saw Ellie holding onto Robert's hand and without so much as a word, he simply nodded understanding. Ellie feeling tears continue rolling down her face gave him a sad smile before glancing over at Robert. Squeezing his hand, she prayed to herself that he would be all right.


	4. Escape

They arrived on the mainland with the national guard waiting for them. Ellie hadn't let go of Muldoon's hand the entire ride over that for the most part was in complete silence. As soon as the chopper landed, men in suits from In-Gen escorted them to the local private hospital sixteen miles outside of the village. Ian and Robert were loaded into the back of a steel van, placed on stretchers. Instantly panic filled Ellie's eyes as she ran over, hands fluttering at her sides.

"I'm going with him!"

"Ma'am, please…"

One of the men in suits tried moving her to the side as her frantic eyes watched Robert get strapped down. He was bleeding again, his eyes now closed. Looking helpless, Ellie gritted her teeth at the man, noticing an ear piece what connected to his ear, the In-Gen company logo on his ID badge. Grabbing hold of his suit, she used all that was left of her strength as she pushed him up against it. "Then you'll have to shoot me! I'm going with him!" Allan, who was helping Hammond and the children into the other van turned and watched before the guard blinked and nodded.

"Very well, as long as you stay out of the way."

Nodding, Ellie climbed into the back, sitting on the side bench looking down at both Ian and Robert. Clasping her hands together, she watched as two of the paramedics began hooking up to both men. Looking at Robert wounds, she felt dread begin to leap into her stomach. Leaning forward she tried to tell the paramedics what happened before the guard firmly held onto her arm.

"Don't worry Dr. Sattler, they are both in good hands."

 **One week later.**

When they first arrived at the hospital, Robert and Ian were both raced into surgery. When Ellie tried following, two of the In-Gen guards came forward, stopping her and blocking her view. That's when she was taken downstairs to be looked over. Besides a few cuts and cruises she was overall healthy, and given food and water as two of the In-Gen officers had her recount what happened. Soon another man in a suit came and brought her downstairs to a private office where she was asked more questions. Hours later, by dusk she was brought into another office and asked more questions. Exhausted and on edge she kept asking where the others were? Where was Allan? The children? Hammond? And most important did Robert and Ian make it out of surgery okay? Sick to her stomach, she started snapping and demanded that she talk to somebody official before she repeated the same story again. That's when Allan was brought in, just as tired but overall okay. Sitting down he embraced her, asking if she was all right? They had been doing the same thing to him for hours. He hadn't seen the children or John since they landed. Together they were sat down and asked more questions by a man named Mr. Ludlow. He took notes, asking them to recount what exactly happened in detail. Annoyed, the two looked at each other and took turns telling the story before finally Allan demanded they know where everyone was. Mr. Ludlow sighed, cracking his knuckles and sat back.

"Mr. Hammond's grandchildren Alexis and Tim Murphy are fine. They are in the hospital being treated. Alexis has minor injuries, her brother is currently being monitored but he'll be perfectly fine. I have received news that Dr. Malcolm is out of surgery and resting, Mr. Muldoon on the other hand has at least another two hours left."

Looking at Allan, Ellie sat forward.

"What…is all of this?"

"It was very unfortunate what happened, and the people of In-Gen want to reassure that you are all taken care of…"

Taking out of his coat pocket, he pushed across the desk two checks signed for with Ellie and Allan. Both from In-Gen in trust for three million dollars each. Mr. Ludlow smiled sitting forward.

"Mr. Hammond as well as In-Gen want to try our very hardest in trying to make up for the physical and mental distress you must have suffered."

"You're…paying us off?"

Ellie asked dumbfounded. Smiling, Mr. Ludlow drummed his fingers against his chest.

"Not exactly a pay off, but a comforting bonus to remind you of the documents you signed before flying to the island. Need I not remind you of the fine print. If you attempt to go public with knowledge of this island, or the incident you waitressed In-Gen will be forced to sue you for everything you have, and strip you of your licenses. With no proof, your words to the public and media will mean nothing. In else than ten hours we will have both of you black listed in your field as well as ruining our name. Doctors, you both strike me as smart people…don't make the wrong choice. In-Gen will go to whatever lengths to protect what is theirs."

"I can't believe this…"

"Well you better believe it doctor. Take my words seriously. In-Gen will destroy you."

"This is how you try to make up for what happened? Pay us off and threaten us?!"

"In that's the way you see it doctor. But remember there are more than one way to ruin your life's. Mr. Hammond knows just as well, even his grandchildren…"

"If you touch them you bastard I swear…"

Mr. Ludlow raised his hand gently smiling.

"No need to be upset, just a reminder. You will stay here in the area for almost two weeks, set up at a local hotel paid by our expense. You will have no contact with the states or anywhere else while being closely monitored. After In-Gen and our lawyers give the okay you will be flown back to wherever you like, these checks wired to whatever bank account of your choice."

"What about the people who died? How will you ever explain…"

Mr. Ludlow shook his head.

"That is a matter for In-Gen to handle."

"And the island? The animals?"

"The same. John knows the conditions for this incident, sadly we must contain the island and will be taking care of the animals…"

"The lycene contingency?"

Mr. Ludlow nodded before getting up.

"Doctors, it was a pleasure. A driver of ours will transport you to the hotel…"

"Will John and the kids be there?"

"They should be arriving shortly. Please enjoy your afternoon."

With that he left the two of them sitting there. Ellie sat forward, hands gripping the arm rests, starring straight ahead. Her stomach felt sick, and she wanted to break down. Instead she turned and looked at Allan.

"What do we do?"

Sighing Allan leaned towards her.

"I think they are serious Ellie…."

"So we lie?! We don't say anything? Allan what we saw! People died! What if…"

Shaking his head Allan eyed the cameras on the walls. Slowly he shook his head.

"Ellie, be smart. I have a feeling if we're reckless about this Mr. Ludlow is telling the truth about what this company and Hammond could do. I really don't think our careers would be the only thing that they kill."

Sighing, Ellie sat back fighting back tears, knowing that this terrible awful nightmare still wasn't finished with them.

 **Later…**

"You outta get some sleep…"

One of the guards told Ellie as she sat on a bench, fighting exhaustion as she held a paper cup of black coffee. A few hours earlier Allan went with the men to the hotel. Ellie opted to stay behind and continued sitting, waiting for any news about Robert. At first when she saw Allan off in the parking-lot around dusk, she felt uneasy wondering if there really was a hotel? What if these men took Allan out in the middle of nowhere and ended up shooting him in the back of the head instead of giving him a check to silence him. Hugging him tight, she promised she would follow soon and decided to stay behind waiting on news on Robert. While waiting she saw a young woman with red hair trying to get passed security, demanding to see Dr. Malcolm.

Glancing over, Ellie ignored as the woman was led away, figuring somehow word of mouth had spread a little and maybe this was one of Ian's ex wife's or girlfriends. Shaking her head she sat forward, thinking of Robert's face. Somehow for the strangest reason she couldn't summon that image. For a flicking panic of a second she thought she had forgotten what he looked like. Closing her eyes, she thought of his bright vivid blue eyes and silently prayed what he would be all right. For a brief second as a nurse hurried down the hall, the doors swung open and she thought she heard…

"We're loosing him! Ten CCs, get the paddles ready!"

Straining her neck, she tried her hardest to see but only got a glimpse of bunch of doctors and nurses huddled together. Sitting there, slightly rocking back and forth she felt tears begin to roll down her face. Getting up on shaken feet, she rushed forward, through the doors and into the operating room. What she saw caused her to freeze right in her tracks. Robert was laying on the operating table, hooked up to what seemed like millions of tubes and wires. An oxygen tube was down his throat, his chest, hands, and stomach covered in stitches and coverings. Doctors and nurses were racing around, yelling in Spanish to each other as they had syringes in their hands. Ellie saw one of the monitors had flatlined. Staring with disbelief, she watched as one of the doctors raised the paddle and yelled. Pressing them down on Robert's chest, his body twitched as everyone turned towards the screen, hearing the echoing hum of the monitor still flat. Looking at Robert's pale face, Ellie's face crumbled before one of the doctors noticed her and began to yell. Being forced out by two nurses, Ellie struggled, still keeping her eyes on Robert's still face.

Hours passed and no word. Finally, a guard from In-Gen and one of the doctors came out. By then Ellie was hysterical, her eyes bloodshot and on edge as she sat there listening. Mr. Muldoon had flatlined several times, but the internal bleeding had stopped and he was going to be okay. He was still sedated, but should be coming around in another day or so. Standing there, Ellie's knees nearly collapsed before she completely broke down crying against one of the nurses.

 **Four days later…**

All things considering, Robert got off easy. The raptor had slashed and clawed three times straight across his chest, and once across his stomach. His back was sprained by the fall of being pounced on, and his shoulder had severe muscle damage. After several blood transfusions, and four surgeries in total, Robert would make a full recover over time with therapy. He had a few slashes across his face as well as hands and arms, but besides a sprained ankle. and three broken ribs he would be okay. After days of waiting, barley eating or drinking Ellie was finally able to see him. Slowly she walked in, saw him laying propped up in bed. More tubes and wires sticking out of him, oxygen hooked up to his nose. Looking at him, no longer looking like the strong tanned muscular man she before, what she saw was beneath all of that. A frail man who had saved her life, and put his own on the line for the safety of others. A handsome, gentle man, who looked as if by any push could flicker away and go out at any time. Stepping in, she walked past the nurse checking his chart and sat down beside him. A man from In-Gen had delivered fresh clothes for her, and she had showered downstairs in the nurse's locker room.

Still she spent her time sleeping on the bench outside, barley moving, nor getting any real sleep as she waited. She hadn't left the hospital at all. A phone had been delivered to her several times, Allan on the line each time worried and begging her to please come to the hotel. Instead she simply refused, saying she was waiting on news of Robert. Allan said the children had been flown home a few days before, as well as John who attempted to stick up for In-Gen's actions. Instead Allan simply walked away, refusing to look him in the eye. He told Ellie is a hushed whisper voice that they were treating him just fine, he could come and go as he pleased but In-Gen guards were always nearby. He had searched the newspapers from the states that were delivered here, and saw no mention of Hammond, the island, or Jurassic Park. It indeed seemed as if they were sweeping the entire thing under the rug. Ellie had tried seeing Ian once but the guards refused saying that he was making a speedy recovery, had agreed with the company's requests, and was currently back on the West Coast at a private hospital recovering from his injuries. Feeling unsettled about the entire thing, Ellie didn't breath a sigh of relief until she was finally allowed to see Robert. Walking over, tears in her eyes, she stared down at him. The slashes on his face were healing up nicely, swiping across the length of his face across the bridge of his nose, down slashing down across one eyebrow and cheek. Bitting her bottom lip, she reached forward and gently touched his bandaged hand.

"Robert?"

Slowly his eyelids fluttered open, there he stared up at her, his eyes groggy.

"Hello…love…"

Smiling, Ellie choked back a sob beside sitting on the edge of the bed and gathering his hand up in her own. Pressing it against her face, she kissed it. Weakly he softly smiled at her before his eyes tracked around the brightly lit hospital room.

"Where am I?"

Laughing and crying, Ellie took a deep breath.

"It's a long story."

 **Two months later…**

"You okay?"

Ellie asked, nervously looking at Robert as he sat back beside her in the private jet that was flying them back to the states. Robert just two days ago had finally gotten released from the hospital. He now walked with a slight limp, and was using a cane to help him around. Just a few weeks after Robert first awoke, Allan had been given the clear to return back to the states. When he arrived at the hospital, he met privately with Ellie and asked if she was coming? Looking back down the hallway in the direction of Robert's room, Ellie turned back slowly shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I can't Allan…" Sadly smiling, Allan patted her arm.

"Muldoon huh?"

"I don't even know what any of this means, I just…"

Shaking his head, Allan brushed her hair back from her eyes.

"I haven't been able to fully love since Rachel died. I love you Ellie, but I don't think I can ever give you what you want. After everything that's happened. It's opened my eyes. Ellie, look how long you've waited just for him to wake up. He means something to you, doesn't he?" Ellie struggled with her tears shaking her head.

"I don't…even know him."

"He's a good man Ellie, you deserve someone like him."

Cupping her face gently, he sadly smiled before kissing her cheek.

"I suspect I'll see you around…"

"The site, everything…"

"It will still be there whenever you get back. I myself am taking a long deserved vacation."

Smiling through tears she kissed his cheek in return.

"Be safe Allan, okay?"

"Will do Ellie. Will do."

Hugging her, he tugged gently on her hair before turning and heading out towards the airport where a private plane was waiting for him. By then all ready news of Malcolm was spreading like wild fire. He was recovering back in the states, but claiming everything that did happen in Jurassic Park was true. Ellie had stayed up many nights at the hospital, nervously chewing on her nails, watching the news while Robert slept beside her. After almost a month of coverage it all went silent. She saw some rag magazines in the gift shop with headlines starting

 **"Doctor claims dinosaurs are real!"**

 **"Dino island is real!"**

Soon the headlines became smaller and smaller, and finally nothing more than tiny misquoted stories on page three next to reports of Elvis living with the UFOs. Ellie kept her eyes open on the reports before finally figuring In-Gen had ruined Ian and his career. She knew he was still alive, living with some woman who was also in the field, but otherwise a laughing stock, blacklisted and destroyed career wise. In-Gen had been right. They ruined him. Both Allan and Ellie knew it was smarter to keep their mouths shut as wrong as it seemed. Now Allan had gone back, and she was simply waiting until Robert was well. She stayed by his side as much as possible. The first few weeks he mostly just slept. Sitting by him, she held his hand, softly humming to him songs her mother used to sing to her when she was in bed with a fever. She watched closely as the nurses fed him, changed his bandages, gave him injections, and monitored him. Always on edge, she asked questions, assisted in whatever she could, and talked for hours to him, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay.

She was there when he sat up for the first time in weeks, held his arm when the doctor urged him to walk down the hallway. She was there whenever he gritted his teeth in pain, tossing and turning with fevers. She stroked his thin hair, and ran cool wash clothes up and down his healing legs. Finally one night he looked at her as she sat beside him, silently cleaning his nails as she hummed.

"Darling, you outta go back home. I think it's safe to say it's going to be a while until I'm back on my feet again."

Lifting her eyes she smirked.

"Sorry, can't get rid of me that easy."

Smiling back, he continued starring at her. They talked over what happened. In-Gen had also had a private meeting with Muldoon one afternoon in his hospital room while Ellie was downstairs showering and getting something to eat. When Ellie returned, Muldoon was simply shaking his head. The same exact thing happened to him. They had paid him off to keep his mouth shut, and Hammond had sent a telegram starting once he was fully recovered he could still return back to his park in Kenya if he wanted. Shaking his head, Robert laid back calling them bastards. When Ellie asked what they should do? Robert looked up at her.

"Ellie. I don't know when I'll be well enough to leave, but you better believe whenever I go it will be far away from John Hammond. I was hoping maybe, you might consider joining me?"

Smiling, Ellie kissed his scruffy cheek. Both agreed for the time being they wouldn't be a reckless as Ian was. They knew it was wrong, but staying silent like Allan was for the best. They would wait until Robert was fully recovered then go somewhere together. Far away where hopefully they couldn't find them. The money was blood money, but more than enough for them to leave everything behind for a while and try to grasp their minds over exactly what happened. They talked many nights until finally the pain meds kicked in and he fell asleep while she stroked his arm. Soon all of the nurses and doctors knew her well as she traveled the lonely halls of the hospital passing time.

During the day she would read to Robert the paper, talk with him, and when he was well enough wheel him around in the courtyard. The evening before he was allowed to finally leave, his wounds healing up nicely, Ellie sat on the edge of his hospital bed carefully helping him shave. As she slowly ran the razor down the side of his cheek, they locked eyes. Dipping the razor into the kidney dish filled with soap suds and water. Shaking the razor, she turned to look at him before Robert leaned forward pressing his lips roughly against hers. Caught by surprise, she smiled as their mouths slowly opened and closed.

"Marry me…"

He asked in a breathless whisper. Smiling through the kiss she loosely wrapped her arms around him before nodding as she pressed her forehead against his. Now here they were, flying back to the states. They were planning on Northern California briefly before planning on going across the states. Sitting beside him, she checked if he was comfortable. He had taken some pain medication, but still looked so pale as he sat beside her. Reaching over, he squeezed her hand as they began flying. Sitting there, scared at the unknown future, she knew she had made the right choice in staying behind and waiting for him. The two hadn't exacted talked about what they were going to do once they landed, only that they would be together.

 **Two days later…**

Robert laid on top of Ellie in the suite of the penthouse in the coastal hotel they were staying in. The Golden Gate Bridge off in the distance of the warm autumn night. A sea breeze was blowing the white curtains from the balcony in and out as Robert laid on top of Ellie in the king sized bed they shared. Gently kissing her breasts and neck, he nuzzled her neck before lifting his eyes and staring at her. Ellie licked her lips and looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"I…must look like a monster…"

Robert said lowering his eyes. Gently, Ellie's thin fingertips danced across the hair of his chest, down to the healing wounds and scars that ran down the length of his chest. Lifting her hand, she brushed them across his face where the scars showed and smiled.

"No, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen…"

She whispered before her hand traveled down and reached down grasping down, her hand wrapping and dully squeezing his manhood. Stiffening, Robert gasped and starred down at her as she smiled. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against hers, panting and crying out as his shoulders arched.

 **Later…**

Robert awoke to wretched sounds of vomiting. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the twirling ceiling fans above him as his eyes glanced over at the open balcony where the curtains continued to blow in and out. Turning, he looked over and saw the bathroom door was open partly, light escaping from the other side. Slowly sitting up, his muscles aching. He was sore all over, but didn't want to depend on the medication too much longer. Swinging his legs out, he limped across the plush white carpet, shoulder and side screaming as he headed to the bathroom completely naked. Walking over, he gently knocked on the door.

"Ellie? Are you okay love?"

He heard a flush, and a gag of a dry heave before Robert walked in. Looking down, eyes wide and concerned he saw Ellie standing, completely naked as well, leaning against the counter. Cupping her hands, she washed her mouth out with water before splashing some on her pale face. Turning she looked at Robert and saw for the first time in a while he looked scared.


	5. Beneath the stars

The following morning, Ellie and Robert visited the roof pool. Since they were renting out the penthouse they had the entire place to themselves until noon. It was a scorching hot day, but the two sat beneath the shade letting their legs hang down in the warm crystal clear water Robert had been hesitant about going out but Ellie urged him saying it was just the two of them. Finally he came out in shorts and a baggy T-shirt, while Ellie wore a sunhat and bathing suit. Together the two sat side by side, looking at some of the newspapers they had ordered to the room for the last few days. Together they leaned against each other, looking at whatever little stories or reports were still being published over Ian going public. As of lately, the stories had been drying up, and the two figured In-Gen had done their damage. Ellie had touched base with Allan who was currently in Texas. He had told her the dig are currently still moving forward ahead. He had checked in several times but was taking some time off for himself. He asked how Robert was doing? Ellie let him know he was just fine, it was taking time for him to regain his strength, but they were taking time off before trying to decide what to do next.

With the money they received from In-Gen, it honestly seemed as if anything was possible At one point Ellie clutched the phone saying how sorry she was. That she felt as if she just gave up on everything, and ran away with a complete stranger. She had a whole life back there, the site, her work, even him. Lightly laughing on the other line, he told her not to be stupid. They had all gone through Hell back at the park, nearly losing their life's. He knew there was something special between her and Robert when he saw her wait all that time for him at the hospital. You didn't do that to a stranger. He would always love Ellie, but he had a feeling Robert could give her the life he couldn't. Sitting there beside him, she felt at peace. Robert was getting stronger, and currently they decided to hold off here in the city until he was well enough to travel again. Both decided when the time was right they would decide what and where to go next. Ellie asked if he wanted her with him, and after gently kissing her soft lips, he said of course. She saved his life, and it wasn't until now that he saw that a blessing it was that she had entered his life. Leaning up against her, squinting from the sun he glanced at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Huh?"

Ellie asked, her reading glasses on as she scanned the latest newspaper.

"Last night? You feeling all right?"

Ellie shrugged.

"Either food poisoning or too much sun. Just nice to relax."

"You sure?"

He nudged her, causing her to look at him. Smiling, she looked up and saw the concern showing on his scar lined face, the wounds still somewhat fresh and healing, adding character to his handsome tanned face.

"Yeah of course. Your the one we should we talking about? How are you?"

"Oh darling, I'm just fine…those bloody thing couldn't get rid of me that easy…"

Lighting laughing, she picked his hand up kissing it before looking out at the water.

"We got a few hours, wanna go for a dip?" Robert looked around, almost a little embarrassed before Ellie tugged on his arm.

"Come on, it's just us…"

Sliding into the water, Ellie balanced on the balls of her feet smiling up at him, cocking her head to the side. Waving him over, she swam back, tilting her head back slightly against the lapping water.

"It's beautiful, come on!"

Sighing, Robert shrugged before carefully sliding his body in.

"Oh what the hell…"

Once he was in, almost waist high, he began swimming in place before smiling across at Ellie.

"It's really warm…"

Smiling, Ellie swam closer to him, before tugging on his hands.

"So, what's next?"

Robert squinted down at her, as the two continued swimming in place together.

"What love?"

"Us? This…what comes next?"

"Well, what do you want? I mean, you bloody have been my guardian angel ever since you saved me. No other woman would have waited for somebody the way you did with me."

"Robert…I told you, I've never felt this way about anyone before. I can't explain it but…I think I might be falling in love with you."

Looking surprised, Robert raised an eyebrow before smiling. Leaning down, he gently brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Well my darling, I would say I'm absolutely in love with you."

Laughing, she swam up against him before loosely putting her arms around his neck and kissing him. Both laughing through the kiss, both smiled before Robert looked down into her sparking blue eyes.

"How would you like to visit Kenya? I feel we owe it to ourselves to get to know each other."

Smiling, she gazed down at him feeling for the first time as if everything would be okay.

 _ **That night…**_

"NO!"

Robert shot up in bed, yelling. His wide blue eyes terrified as sweat rolled down his face. Ellie, who slept beside him, was startled awake as she woke up and looked over at Robert, sitting up shirtless, gasping for breath. Instantly, she blinked her eyes, glancing at the clock on the nightstand which showed that it was nearly four in the morning. Turning, she sat up and gently grasped his arm.

"You okay?"

Robert heaved his chest, trying to control his breathing before glancing over. The thin moonlight spilling in from the balcony casted shadows across his terrified face. His faint scars across his face looked almost purplish against him, as his eyes drifted downwards. Looking over, he took a second before nodding and patting her leg.

"Sorry, just a nightmare…"

"You need something?"

Shaking his head, he sat back leaning against the headboard. Sighing, he ran his hand over his face, wiping the sweat away. Still slightly shaken, he shook his head and have a small humorless laugh.

"Sorry love, just a dream."'

Ellie turned over, hiking herself up on her elbow and faced him. Worried, she reached over and gently rubbed his chest, still covered in long slash scars, riddled with healing stitches and raised scar tissue. Glancing down at her, he gave her a worried glance as Ellie leaned down and kissed his bare shoulder.

"You sure your okay?"

That evening after dinner, the two made love for hours before finally drifting asleep in each other's arms beneath the twirling ceiling fan. Looking up at him, Ellie saw he was shaken up over whatever it was. The two had begun talking about maybe in a few weeks to start looking into flying to Kenya, and spend a year together. No work, no press, no hassles. Just the two of them. Robert promised he would show he the land, and even where he was born. Ellie was looking forward to escaping, someplace far away where she could actually start living her life after nearly losing it. "What was your nightmare about?" Robert sighed.

"The raptors. I keep dreaming that bitch leaps on me, and instead of you coming and saving me…she eats me alive."

"Oh Robert…"

Taking her hand and kissing it, the two laid back before Ellie turned towards him smiling.

"Tell me about Kenya?" Robert turned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, i'm excited to see it." Robert sighed, clutching her hand as he took deep breaths in and out.

"Well, it's very vast. The land goes on, it's endless in fact. Tall grass, large trees, animals everywhere…"

"How long did you live there?"

"I was born there, my parents worked at a reserve, my father was a hunter, my mother a photographer. They died when I was six. I lived in England for a few brief years with my uncle, before coming back there and beginning work as a warden and tracker. When I was twenty-one I began working for Hammond."

"What kind of animals have you worked with?"

"Tigers, lions, bears, gators, Hell…even raptors."

Lightly laughing, Ellie laid in close to him. Wrapping his arm around her tight he kissed the top of her head.

"You'll love it. Now come on, maybe you can keep the bad dreams away…"

With that, the two drifted off to sleep.

 _ **Three weeks later…**_

Kenya was beyond beautiful. Robert and Ellie arrived a week ago, taking a private flight overseas. Ellie decided that this year she would figure out her future with Robert, and try to piece her life together with him. The second they touched down, he seemed like a completely different person. He was still walking with the cane, and still didn't completely have his strength, but taking Ellie's arm, he grinned from ear to ear the second they walked out. Hiring a driver, they took a jeep to a bungalow right off the bay.

The first night, they shared a bottle of wine, sitting on the screened in porch, lit by lanterns, listening to the loud crickets chirping outside, they sat side by side.

"Wow, look at all those stars…"

Ellie said leaning forward. Smiling, Robert nudged her side.

"Mind pouring me some more wine love…"

Handing her his glass, she smiled taking it and blindly reached for the wine bottle sitting beside her. Lifting it, still looking up at the sky, she suddenly glanced down into the empty wine glass and saw a diamond ring laying inside the glass. Instantly she froze, eyes widening before she glanced over at him completely speechless. Looking at him, her jaw dropped. Not since when she saw the first dinosaurs at the park, had she been so amazed.

"Oh Robert…"

He smiled softly.

"I know this is fast, but…"

"I'm pregnant."

Staring at her, it was now Robert's turn to look amazed.

"What?"

"I found out just before we left. It's early…must have been when we first…"

"Oh my God…"

"Are you mad?"

Reaching forward, Robert's large hands cupped her face. Smiling, he stared at her.

"Of course I'm not mad. I'm thrilled. We're going to have ourselves a baby…I'm going to be a father…"

Ellie laughed through tears before Robert reached into the glass and held out the ring.

"Will you still have me?"

Laughing, she took the ring and nodded before covering his face with kisses. "Yes! of course yes!" Putting the ring on, both kissed deeply before Robert pressed his forehead against hers. The stars still sparking above them.


	6. Jeffery Muldoon

"This is absolutely amazing!"

Ellie said standing up in the jeep, holding her camera as she snapped photographs of the zebras grazing off in the distance in the nearby field. Standing beside her, gripping the handle bar, he glanced over at her smiling. Ellie raised her camera, snapping several more photos, laughing in amazement of the beauty that unfolded across the vast land. On her left hand was her sparking wedding ring. The two had married in private at the state union hall. Both Ellie and Robert had donated a good portion of the money had received from In-Gen to the local villages, and had been traveling visiting them, as well as exploring the lands since. Ellie was nearly seven months pregnant, and the two had decided to stay in Kenya until the baby was born. Visiting the local hospital and clinics, they reassured Robert that both Ellie and the child were fine. Still, Ellie never seemed happier. She now understood why Robert loved Kenya so much, and found that this was exact what she needed after what they went through. She had called Allan long distance shortly after Robert and her married. She was officially Dr. Ellie Muldoon.

When she told Allan everything, including news of the pregnancy, she instantly wondered if she was making a mistake. Allan wasn't stupid. He would know for sure when they conceived. Instead, he gently laughed over the phone, told her he was so very happy for her and Robert, and insisted after the baby was born to fly over and visit them all. That evening, she laid back in their bungalow. Laying there, in Robert's arms, she felt him touch her stomach, feeling the baby gently kick from within her.

"We still haven't thought of names yet…"

Robert said smiling, kissing her temple. Stretching out, Ellie looked at her swollen stomach and couldn't believe it. Not only had she taken a different and very unexpected route in life, she had also met a man she couldn't believe she loved so much, and was finally having the child she had wanted ever since she could remember. She had a family now, and after nearly losing her life, she knew she could never lose sight of it. She had never been so happy before in her entire life, and what happened on that island seemed like a distant and forgotten nightmare.

"What, Robert Jr. isn't any good?"

Laughing lightly, he nuzzled her neck.

"Seriously…I'll pick a girl's name, you pick a boy's. All right?"

Ellie sat back thinking.

"Let's see…hummm."

"How about Lucy if it's a girl. I always liked that name."

"Lucy…Lucy Muldoon. I like that."

"And a boy?" "Jeffery…"

"Jeffery?"

"Yeah Jeffery Muldoon."

Kissing her, Robert laid against her, lacing his hands into hers.

 **Two months later…**

Ellie tossed and turned on the delivery table, her bangs drenched in sweat as her chest heaved up and down. Three nurses, and a doctor were rushing about in the room, shouting a language she didn't understand. Horrible contractions gripped her, as she sat forward, crying for Robert. Less than twelve hours ago her water had broke, Robert had raced their jeep down to the village hospital and had been by her side, clutching her hand, and coaching her to take slow breaths as she wiped her forehead. Once the doctor, tall dark eyed man said she was ready, they wheeled her away, and just like that she lost sight of him.

"All right, Mrs. Muldoon, you're crowning…you need to sit up and begin to push."

Never feeling pain like this, Ellie shook her head crying.

"I can't! Please, get my husband! I need Robert please!"

The two nurses whispered to each other before one hurried out of the room. The other quickly helped her sit up as the doctor spread her legs and began working. Screaming, Ellie tried breathing as her bangs hung down in her face. Within seconds the doors to the room opened and a very worried Robert entered, eyes wide and darting around. Crying, she instantly became relieved the moment she saw him. Hurrying over, he helped hold her up, having her lean against him. Having her squeeze his hand, he instantly kissed her face.

"It's all right my love, your doing just fine…just fine."

Crying, Ellie leaned against him remembering that fateful night at the visitor center. Feeling as if she was being torn apart, she clutched his hand crying.

"Something is wrong! It hurts!"

"You're doing just fine honey, push for me…okay? Push…"

Taking deep breaths, Ellie leaned forward and screamed as she pushed with all her might. The doctor kept working, telling her to keep going. That's when she saw the blood. Throwing her head back she took deep breaths before pushing again, harder than ever. Feeling the pain rip through her, she struggled to keep focused as the nurses and Robert told her to keep going. Leaning forward, she pushed again, screaming before finally an odd release came and she felt a void in her body. Collapsing against him, she weakened instantly when the doctor's expression changed. The two nurses stepped forward before the doctor sighed. Silence washed over the room. Ellie weakly, laying against Robert sat forward.

"Why…isn't…the baby crying?"

The doctor frowned and lifted the baby, cord still attached, bloody and lifeless.

"I'm so sorry, it was stillborn."

Those six words rang through Ellie's mind like a toll. Sitting there in disbelief, Ellie watched as the doctor cut the cord and passed it to one of the nurses who held the infant's lifeless body and wrapped it up, hurrying to the other side of the room. Laying there, Ellie felt in a daze.

"Wait, what? Where's my baby…"

Looking at Robert, she saw a stunned expression spread across his scared face. Ellie tried to focus, but instead her vision blurred and she slipped into darkness.

"Ellie?"

Ellie's eyelids fluttered open. She felt in a daze as she stretched, and looked out, seeing Robert sitting beside her, holding her hand. She was in a private hospital room, early morning sunlight coming in through the blinds. She laid there, feeling slightly sore. An IV was hooked up to her, and she felt the hazy comfort of drugs blur her real pain. Sighing, she looked around before the reality hit her. Laying there, her heart hammed inside her chest. No, this couldn't be. Looking down, she saw she was covered in a blanket, no movement, no slight kicks, nothing.

"The baby?"

She asked, her throat dry. Robert's brow wrinkled before he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, he's…gone."

"He?"

"It was a boy Ellie. He was stillborn. I'm so sorry my love…I know how badly you wanted a baby…"

Looking at him, she shook her head. "But…how?" Robert struggled with his own tears. Clearing his throat, he blinked and deeply sighed.

"The doctor said it just happens. I knew I should have brought you to the states as soon as we found out. I had you always about, never resting…oh Jesus Ellie I am so truly sorry…"

No, Ellie couldn't believe this as she laid there, weak and drugged in some random hospital in the middle of nowhere. The odds had been against her with getting pregnant. She knew time was short, and this pregnancy was fate itself speaking to her. These last few months had been the happiness of her entire life. How could something like this happen to them? Hadn't they been through enough? This baby was part of them, a reason to move on and live. No, she couldn't believe it. That their baby, their son…was dead. Just hours ago she felt him moving inside of her. No, god couldn't have been that cruel. He couldn't… Silent tears rolled down her face.

"No…"

She softly croaked. Holding onto her, he sighed, brushing her hair back.

"The doctor…he said…"

He lowered his head, unable to speak. Ellie stared at him and knew.

"I won't be able to have any more children will I?"

Robert lifted his pained eyes and nodded.

"I'm so sorry Ellie…"

Laying back, Ellie tried controlling herself before she glanced over.

"Can I? Can I see him?"

Robert nodded. "I'll get the doctor to bring him in before they take him away. We can sit with him for a while."

Shutting her eyes, tears rolled down her face.

"I'm so sorry Robert…he was your son…"

"Stop that. He was both of our son. I'm the one to blame. I should have taken better care of both of you…"

"I should have taken better care of myself…"

Looking, Robert gently touched her face.

"I guess we can keep trying to blame ourselves and take fault in something we couldn't even help. I never saw myself as somebody to settle down, have children at this stage in my life until I met you. I am so sorry Ellie. He was our son and…"

His words began to break off as he lowered his head softly weeping. Reaching weakly over, she slid her smooth hand against the rough hurt skin of his face and stayed that way until he could cry no more. Today, which was supposed to be the best day of their life's, turned into the worst. Hours later, the baby was brought in to them, wrapped up and clean. His skin a grayish purple, never able to draw in one single breath. he laid there, tiny, perfect, and his soft face almost as if frozen in slumber. Sitting up, both Ellie and Robert held the baby, softly weeping. This was their son. Their Jeffery Robert Muldoon. He would never be a chubby, beautiful baby, wiggling, and crawling about.

He would never learn to walk on sturdy legs, his hair growing thick, and his eyes a brilliant blue like his father's. He would never say his first words, never run outside and play. Never fill Robert and Ellie's life with nose, laughter, or the sounds of an active, happy, healthy young boy. He wouldn't grow tall and handsome, he wouldn't be anything. He had died before his life could even begin. Now after everything they had gone through, the real monsters weren't those blood thirsty creatures, but fate itself. Their only child was dead. Hours passed and finally they said their goodbyes and the baby was taken away. The rest of the night Ellie sobbed as Robert laid in the hospital bed holding her, arms wrapped around her shaking body, gently soothing her before she fell asleep in his arms.

Ellie left the hospital a few days later. Their son, Jeffery Robert Muldoon cremated. That weekend, they went out to their favorite spot over looking a beauitfuil watering hole and standing side by side, Robert opened the tiny box and let the wind pick up the ashes. Slowly they watched them blow away before Ellie broke down crying. Putting his arm tightly around her, he comforted her the best he could. He had all ready taken away everything they had gotten for the baby, even the hand waved bassinet he was going to surprise her with when she delivered. Now its as just the two of them, and the small memory of what could have been their child. Crying, Ellie cleared his throat asking what now? Sighing, he leaned his head against hers and said that they would just have to figure that out as they went forward. Just the two of them. This time blood thirsty raptors weren't the cause of their nightmares. Just bad luck. Horrible, and devastating bad luck. A few weeks later… It had been hard for the two of them. The reality that the baby had indeed died was hitting them over and over again as the days wore on.

It seemed as if constantly there were never ending reminders that this had happened and that their only chance of ever having a family was gone. Robert had gotten rid of any reminders that they had been expecting a child. The bassinet, and nursery taken down, packed away, donated, or tossed out. The side room, which was going to be for the baby was simply boxed and packed up, now almost serving as a mud room where they kept their spare boots and shoes. Ellie no longer went in there. Every last thing that would remind her was gone, Robert made sure of that. Her recovery had been a slow and painful one, but Robert was by her side the entire time. Some nights, she would awake from a terrible nightmare. They were all the same, she was on the delivery table, her stomach large with Robert's child, as the pains ripped through her as she screamed. Over and over she same thing would happen. The doctor would deliver her baby, cold, and lifeless like a slug. Each time she would gasp awake, tears still running down her face as Robert held her, trying to sooth her. She was beginning to spent a lot of time sleeping. One morning, Robert appeared in the doorway saying she had a guest. Tired, Ellie glance dup shaking her head.

"Robert, please…I just want to sleep."

When he stepped to the side, she was stunned to see Allan standing there, tanned and holding his hat. Looking at him she couldn't believe it. Sadly smiling, Robert nodded.

"I'll leave you two be."

Turning, he left before Ellie stared at Allan. That's when her face crumpled, and she began crying her eyes out. Never before did something hurt as bad as it did then. Allen silently walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed before holding her. She cried until she felt she couldn't cry anymore. She broke down, finally being able to grieve the baby she had wanted so badly. Allan sat with her as she poured her heart out about the baby. How devastated she was having lost it. How unfair she felt it was. How guilty she felt after everything. How she had fallen for Robert so quickly, she didn't give anything a second to settle down. Instead she was caught up in the fantasy of starting over with him, and thought this baby was a true sign on doing it. How he knew how much she wanted a baby, and how much she knew Robert wanted this child with her. Allan stroked her hair, telling her that there was nothing they could have done. That they had to stop blaming themselves, and how he came down since Robert wrote him, saying how worried he was about her.

"He loves you Ellie, in fact he's crazy about you. He's hurting too about what happened, but he's worried about loosing you as well. If you do love him, you need to face this together. It's the only way you can do it."

She stayed with Allan a few more hours, laying in bed, talking with him, and finally coming to the decision that she didn't want to give up this easy. That for the rest of their life's, they would have to live with this tragedy. But fate had brought them together, if they could survive this, as well as what had happened before, they could survive anything. Allan left her, kissing her forehead and making her promise to stay in touch. That night when Robert came to bed, undressing in the dark, she took him by the arm. Crawling in beside her, they stared at each other in the darkness before Ellie reached forward and wiped a single tear that had rolled down his scar marked face.

"I want to go back to the states Robert."

Robert dropped his eyes.

"I understand…"

"With you."

Robert looked surprised.

"What?"

"You're my husband Robert, and after what we lost together, I know the only way I can keep going through this life is with you by my side."

Squeezing her hand, he kissed her and nodded.

"All right."

They made plans shortly after to return to the states. They weren't exactly sure where they would land, or what they would do. The only thing that did matter was the fact that they were together. The day before they packed up and left for the airport, Ellie sat on the front porch of their home, looking out at baby elephants flocking in the watering hole. Sighing, feeling the warm sun hit her face, she knew this was where they were supposed to bring their baby. This was where he was supposed to be raised. Now it was just them. Robert joined her shortly afterwards, sitting next to her and smiling. Reaching and holding his hand, she knew they would face the next part of their life together, no mater how frightening, or unknown as it was.


	7. 1997

**1997**

Ellie laughed as Robert nuzzled her neck beneath the pouring shower head. It was late evening, and Ellie had come home from the university. For the past few years since they returned to the states, they decided on relocating to Northern California, almost near the many vineyards that roamed over the beautiful sweeping countryside that scattered from the mountains to the coast. They found a small little town called Castle Stone, just fifteen miles away from Bridgeston University, where Ellie after nearly a year of looking around, was hired in one of the departments. She worked as a paleobotanist, teaching two classes, as well as handing with a small board of three other members of the small museum that the university took most of it's funding from. The schedule was flexible, and gave her plenty of time to be with Robert. Robert and her have chosen a cute little house, just outside of town. It sat right up on the coast, with a breathtaking view of the water. The house was completely made of stone, had two stories, and a garage, along with a small greenhouse in the back. Robert, now retired after his injuries, had taken up photography, as well as writing down some of his survival stories from his early twenties in Kenya. In his spare time he volunteered his services to a small zoo just up the highway that housed lions and tigers. Ellie was always mindful that as busy as he liked to stay, that he was still trying to keep well rested, since he never fully regained his strength from the attacks. The two never spoke of Jurassic Park, and simply told the close friends they made over time in the area, that they had simply met when Ellie was visiting an old job site where Robert and been working. They wore their wedding bands, and had slowly but surely learned to move on after the tragedy that they suffered in Kenya. The memory of their lost child still haunted them, but both had been beyond supportive. Always being there, willing to talk about it, or simply be there to hold whenever one had a nightmare. It was a painful memory of the past, but nevertheless a part of their life. Once or twice Robert had asked Ellie if she was interested in perhaps adopting? Ellie and fooled around with the idea, but knew as badly as she wanted to be a mother, she knew it simply wasn't in the cards.

Sure, she would have loved to live a child a better life with them, but somehow deep down inside she knew after losing Jeffery, its as for the best that it was just the two of them. Time past, and the wound never fully healed. Instead it still festered, and every once and while flared up causing brand new heartache. Still, Robert had been wonderful. They made their home cozy and welcoming. Both had discovered they shared the same interest in collecting wine. Being from this area, nearly every weekend they spent together at different vineyards, or bed and breakfasts, staying at inns, and hotels, enjoying each other's company. After days of wine tasting, strolling the country side, and spending countless hours having good sex, they brought home countless bottles of rare wine, and turned their cellar into a storage area for the racks upon racks of aged liquor. Some nights Ellie would come home, exhausted from class, before collapsing on one of their plush leather sofas, and into Robert's strong and sturdy arms. They would have dinner together out on the patio, listening to the ocean, splitting a bottle of wine, before going back to the living room, starting a cracking fire, and laying against each other reading. On this certain rainy afternoon, things had begun to change.

They had a visitor.

When John arrived on their front porch, Ellie answered the door and froze. A town car was parked in their cobble stone driveway, his security guard standing by the car. The second she saw him, Ellie felt dread creep up inside the pit of her stomach. Robert and her had followed the news, and any articles involving Hammond. For the last year or so all had been silent, only that they heard he had taken ill and was staying on the coast to be with his family. Seeing this old man, clutching his cane before her very eyes, she couldn't believe it. The moment she saw him, she saw the same man who had brought them to his park, claiming it would be a weekend to remember, only for it to turn into a complete nightmare. The same man who had caused all of this simply because he wanted to play God. Glaring at him, she ignored the friendly little smile she was greeted with.

"Hello Dr. Sattler."

Ellie was speechless. John stood before her, staring up on this overcast day. Staring a him, she couldn't explain it but she felt instant hate.

"What are you doing here?"

John continued to smile.

"Please forgive me for bothering you at your home. I was wondering if you could be so kind but to invite me in for a second. I wish to speak to Robert and yourself."

"He's resting. What? Got another island you want to show us? Another weekend away?"

Grinning, John shook his head.

"Please Dr. Sattler."

As much as she didn't want to, Ellie stepped back when she heard Robert's voice behind her.

"John?"

John smiled up as Robert came walking behind her. This morning he had gone upstairs to rest for a while since his arm was aching. Ellie figured it was due to the weather, and had been catching up on some reading and grading papers while he went up for a nap. Seeing him there, his eyes concerned, and narrow, she remembered all over again why she had fallen so quickly in love with him. Instantly she felt his hand press firmly against the small of her back. He looked down at his former boss with the same disappointed and untrusting eyes that Ellie gave. Hammond clutched his cane, looking so much older than he did the last time they saw him, and asked again in his charming pleasant voice if he could be invited inside. Robert noticed the security guard waiting by the town car and nodded, before saying only him. John smiled saying of course and Robert and Ellie stepped back, leading him into the foyer and towards the living room that opened up to the second level deck. Their home was a combination of the two of them. On the mantel there were trinkets they had collected while traveling over seas. There were hand carved wooden statues, as well as antique vases and jars. Three photographs lined the mental. All of Ellie and Robert, taken over the last few years. Always in each other's arms, smiling at the camera. Robert asked if John wanted anything to drink? Water? Coffee? John smiled, shaking his head saying he simply wanted to get straight to business, as well as seeing old friends. As he settled down on the leather sofa, Robert and Ellie exchanged a look before sitting down across from him themselves. The glass coffee table between them. John first off asked how the two of them were. That he hadn't been able to truly visit since he had his hands full with the company following the incident that happened. Robert glared at him before shaking his head.

"More like damage control. Am I right John?" John smiled back at his old friend before sighing.

"I see you recovered nicely."

Robert stared back with no emotion before lightly touching his scar covered face.

"I got off lucky. I still scare small children, but I guess I've always had that effect."

John gave a light laugh before turning his attention to Ellie.

"My sources say you're teaching in the area. How wonderful!"

"Your sources? You mean…In-Gen?" Keeping tabs of us?"

"Everyone I've been watching, including Lex and Tim. Their mother remarried, and you should see how they have grown!"

Ellie nodded. "We sent Lex a birthday card last year. She wrote us saying Tim and her were well. She's going to study art?"

"Yes, she's making her mother very proud. Tim on the other hand is taking after her in a way with his newly discovered love for computers. I guess after what happened his interest in dinosaurs faltered…"

Robert and Ellie stared blankly at him, finding no humor in that statement. Pressing forward, John congratulated them on their marriage. He couldn't have picked a better pair themselves and through as much tragedy at least something good came out of it. Robert, having heard enough cleared his throat sitting forward, his hands together before asking John what he wanted? John lightly laughed, crossing his legs.

"Robert, always a man who cuts to the chase. I've always admired that. Well, I just came from the the mid-west after speaking to Dr. Grant…"

"Allan?"

"Yes, and I wanted to ask the people who were originally involved in the the Nublar incident if they were interested in helping me."

Robert and Ellie sat forward confused as John went on.

"I'm trying to gather a team. A team to help account the data needed for the transfer for my newest park."

"Newest park?!"

"Yes, for the last few years In-Gen has helped me fund a special private project. I am opening Jurassic Park, but this time in San-Diago. It's on a much smaller scale than Nublar, after the creatures were…sadly destroyed there after what happened. It seems site B has been discovered, and in the best interest of the company we are sending teams to round up the creatures and see which ones can be fit for transfer."

"Site B?"

Ellie had heard Robert speak about the second island before. In fact, John along with In-Gen had bought from the government three islands in total for the park. Site B was where 70% of the creatures were born, able to roam the habitat before becoming fully grown and being transformed to Nublar. Robert explained it was very small when they first begun the park and he had only been there several or so times. The night the gate keeper had been killed, the raptor had been flown in from site B. He assumed that when In-Gen stated the creatures were destroyed, they meant all of them. On each island.

"You bloody kept them alive?"

Robert asked speechless.

"Robert, this is our second chance to contain what happened. Make a go at our discovery…"

"Your discovery…"

John sighed.

"I understand your feelings towards In-Gen, but this cover up was to make this possible. I know no amount of money could make up for the trauma you two suffered, but I'm willing to pay any amount. Name your price. You two are special. You are not only the top minds of your field, you lived through it."

Flashes of the T-rex chasing the jeep flashed before Ellie's eyes. She remembered as Robert drove she leaned back with Ian screaming for dear life. Shaking her head she looked at him.

"Are you insane? These creatures nearly killed us. Your own grandchildren! You're still trying to make a profit?!"

"Robert, please if anyone would understand it would be you. A week tops on the island with military trained teams."

Robert stared at him.

"Who else have you asked?"

"You have been my second stop."

"You mentioned Dr/ Grant?"

"Yes, he didn't exactly greet me with the warm welcoming I was expecting, mostly after funding his site for the lasts several years…"

"What do you think you can just buy us? He said no didn't he?"

"Please understand…"

"No, you can snoop around as much as you want but no, I'll never go through that hell again. I nearly lost Robert as well as my own life because of your big dream. You are willing to really put people's lives at risk again. Tell me John…will you ever learn?"

John turned towards Robert.

"Robert?" Robert shook his head.

"No, out of the question."

Sighing John carefully got up.

"I guess my next stop will be Mr. Malcolm."

"Oh I'm sure after what you and In-Gen did to him, ripping him to pieces after going public, he'll just be running at the chance of risking his life again."

"Don't ever underestimate people Ellie, it's a poor choice of character. I have a feeling once I meet with him…"

John then got a crazed twinkle in his eye. The same one Ellie say years ago in the dinning hall. Smiling, he shook his head losing his train of thought for a moment.

"I'm sure…he'll see my side. I'm sorry for bothering you two. I must being going…"

Robert nodded, standing up. "Yes, I think that's for the best." As they walked out, John hobbled along clutching his cane before Robert opened the door for him. Turning, John sadly stared at them.

"I'm an old man. This may be my only chance to ever see my dream come true."

"Yeah, dream for you…nightmares for others."

Ellie said staring at him from beside Robert. Shaking his head he nodded.

"I'm at my West Coast offices, I'm currently staying put at my estate there due to my poor health. If you two chance your minds, you know where to find me"

John went to leave when he turned one last time, staring at the two of them.

"I heard about the child you lost. I'm so very sorry. Life is a wonderful, yet cruel ride."

With that he left and Ellie instantly grabbed hold of Robert's tense arm. Watching him slowly make his way down the steps towards the car, Ellie held onto Robert's arm tight.

"Shhhh…it's all right. It's okay…"

She whispered. Robert glared down at John before he climbed into his car and the guard drove him off. That was the last time they ever saw him again.

 **Two weeks later…**

"Ellie!" Ellie was in her office upstairs grading papers when she heard her husband call for her downstairs. Taking her glasses off, she dropped her pen and hurried down the stairs seeing Robert with a glass of scotch sitting in front of the television. The 9'oclock news was on and the second Ellie spotted the news footage she nearly fainted. Running loose in downtown San Diego was a T-rex. Staring, her eyes widened as Robert slowly turned towards her.

"Jesus Christ all mightly…"

Ellie in a trance sat down beside Robert, finding his hand and squeezing it.

 **Three months later.**

Ellie clutched onto Robert's arching shoulder blades as he dully thrusted in and out of her. They laid in their bedroom, the ceiling fan twirling above them. Working up a sweat, Robert covered her mouth with his, plunging his tongue deep inside her mouth tasting her. As one hand traveled down, squeezing her breast, Ellie gasped before staring up at him. Focused, he locked eyes with her before she took his hand, lacing her fingers within his and rolled her hips up. Shutting his eyes, he groaned before collapsing and finishing. Gasping for breath, he rolled off her before she turned and kissed him. Rubbing his chest, she stared up out the skylight where there was a full moon. Never before in her whole life did she feel so safe. Gently, he reached up and stroked her long blond hair before she stared down and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just looking at the most beautiful creature I've never laid eyes on."

Smiling, she leaned down kissing him deeply before laying her head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat, she stared off before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 **One month later.**

"I feel silly!"

Ellie giggled as Robert stood before her wearing an old worn pair of tap shoes he claimed he had packed away since his early twenties. As snug as they were, he slipped them off easily and was currently in the middle of trying to show her some old dance moves he learned when he was a teenager. Ellie, who felt she was born with two left feet couldn't stop laughing. It was a rainy morning, and the two had woken up with the original idea to wax their hardwood floors. Having moving the furniture, Robert had other ideas. Stepping back and forth, his shoes clicking he gave a handsome grin before offering his hand.

"Come on, I'll lead."

Ellie got up making a face.

"You better, I feel like I'm going to slip."

"That's because your jn your socks darling. We gotta get you the right shoes."

Taking her arms, he positioned her before slowly swaying her back and forth. Ellie counted the steps, looking down at his feet before he gently nudged her. "Don't look down, look up at me, let me lead…that's it love." Laughing, Ellie watched as he moved their bodies back and forth. Besides a few minor screw ups with stepping in the wrong place, she began getting the hang of it. Both danced back and forth laughing as the rain continued to fall outside.

 **Two weeks later…**

Ellie couldn't of thought of a better way to spend her birthday. Standing in the upstairs shower with Robert, he had pleasantly surprised her while she was showering and he was standing outside shaving by the sink. Just as she finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, feeling her muscles relax by the pouring hot water, she felt a brief gust of cold air as Robert slid the glass door open, completely naked and smiled as he stepped aside.

"Room for one more?"

Ellie smiled as he firmly placed his hands on her hips and began kissing her down her neck. Now nearly fifteen minutes later, the water had turned icy cold and Ellie blindly reached backwards turning the handle to shut it off. Both dripping wet and shivering, continued to franticly kiss each other, their hands moving up and down their wet sleek bodies. Ellie's hands moved over the healed scar tissue of Robert's shoulder and chest. Running along it gently. His shoulder hadn't ever completely healed and still the flesh dimpled in from where the raptor had bitten him. With one quick movement, Robert scooped her up in his arms. Laughing, taken completely off guard, Ellie looked up at him.

"You're going to hurt yourself!"

Ignoring her, Robert slid the glass door open and stepped out. Carrying her, he placed her on the bed completely naked before kneeling on the edge. Staring up, she went to sit up when he gently pushed her back down. Focused, and serious, he slowly spread her legs, resting her ankles on each of his shoulders. Moving forward, he gasped her hips again and slid her down. Feeling suddenly very warm, Ellie licked her lips looking up at her husband. In just one slow push, he slide inside of her causing her entire body to stiffen. Gasping, she tried reaching forward as he pressed her down again. Squirming, she laid back before lowering her legs. Scooting up, she waited before he knelt down, and ran his hand down between her breasts and down her stomach. His large fingers found her and began to slowly rub against her in small circular motions causing her head to toss back and forth. Staring up at the ceiling, she began to arch her back, crying out as her entire body quivered. As always, Robert knew exactly who her body worked. Feeling her body wash over with pins and needles, she bit her bottom lip before finishing. Looking up at him, she smiled.

"Happy birthday love."

Sitting up, she opened her legs as he carefully sat between them, opening his own. Feeling how muscular they still were from daily jogs up and down their road, they tightly squeezed around her holding her into place before he slid into her again. They sat together, watching each other's reactions as he began to thrust. Grasping onto him, she kissed his bare scared shoulder feeling him pump into a frantic rhythm. When he finally finished, both collapsed together, sweaty and drained. They laid together, still naked and pressing up against each other. Ellie ran her hand through his thinning hair before she gazed into his eyes. As much as she didn't want to bring this up now, she knew she had to get it off her chest.

"Do you think about him?"

"Who honey?"

She paused, not wanting to hurt him.

"Jeffery…"

Robert's face didn't change, but she saw a faint flicker of pain appear in his intense eyes. Sighing, he reached over cupping her face.

"Every day love, every day."

Ellie nodded, dropping her eyes before Robert leaned over, softly kissing her lips. Looking at him she smiled and sighed.

"I feel so safe with you…I could just stay here forever."

Robert smiled, gently rubbing her side. That morning, after they dressed they had breakfast together on the deck. Afterwards Robert surprised her with a beautiful stone necklace he had sent from Africa. The two drove their car down to the beach, and spent the better half of the day hand in hand walking barefoot in the sand talking about almost anything. For Ellie this was her favorite time. Robert and her were close to nothing alike, yet could find things to talk about for hours. When dusk settled, he kissed her hand and walked her back to the car. Once they got back, and Robert was downstairs hunting for a bottle of wine, Ellie sat on the back deck wrapped up in a shall enjoying the warm night breeze. A full moon was out, and it looked beautiful. Allan had sent her a card last week wishing her a happy birthday and sent his best to her and Robert. She had also gotten a phone call last month from Malcolm who she hand' spoken to since everything happened. Putting the call on speaker, Robert and her sat in their kitchen talking o Ian for nearly two hours. Hammond's little project was now world wide news. Twice the press had attempted to contact them, and they simply stayed silent. As of right now, they felt it would be best to stay out of the limelight when everything was so crazy. Everyone was curious about what had happened in San Diego, and of course the original incident. The national guard was currently protecting the islands, and were off limits to anyone. Still, it seemed as if you couldn't turn on the TV or read the newspaper without hearing about it. Ian, and his girlfriend Sarah were currently in the works of writing a book. As always Ian shamelessly flirted with Ellie over the phone call causing Robert to simply roll his eyes as she laughed.

When Ian asked their overall plan was, both looked at each other before Ellie shrugged. She explained that Robert and her were living a pretty peaceful life together, and liked staying away from all the chaos. To this she heard Ian laugh on the other end. Ellie smiled looking at Robert and said that they were fooling around with the idea of maybe writing a book in a few years, until then they just wanted to stay out of it. Ian on the other line agreed, telling them they were being smart before chuckling and telling them they outta have a few babies, soak up some sunshine, and get a killer book deal. Robert and Ellie looked at each other knowing that Ian was never informed over the child they lost nearly four years ago. Instead they continued on, catching up and talking before promising to visit and hung up. That night as Ellie and Robert made love, she could feel a desperate rhythm as he laid on top of her. That night, he turned away from her and fell asleep for the first time since she could remember. Cuddling in close to him, she kissed his bare back before putting her arms around him and falling asleep as well. She knew they were happy together, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man who she fought to survive with. But, she didn't want there ever to be a time when she looked back and knew she gave up as easily as she did.

The whole reason she fell in love with him was because she refused to accept what life had thrown at her. The next morning when Robert left to give a lecture up North at another small animal reserve. He leaned over, kissing her as she sat at the kitchen table having her morning coffee and reading the paper. Smiling, she told him to be careful before he left. Once she heard the car engine start, she opened up her address book which had been laying on the counter and flipped through the pages. Once she found her doctor's number, she dialed and waited.

Taking slow breaths, she knew this would be the only way she could rule this part of her life out forever.


	8. Loss

**Two months later.**

Ellie felt surprisingly well as she left the small clinic in the city. Robert walked beside her, his pinky interlocked with hers. It was a beautiful sunny day, and Ellie use her freehand to slip her sunglasses onto her head as they headed towards the parked jeep. Stashed in Ellie's bag were brochures. She had called her doctor up almost eight weeks ago, deciding she wanted a full examine. She still hadn't needed surgery on her cysts, which were still growing, but had slowed down in the last two years or so. Her menstrual cycle had been spotty ever since the delivery. There was one year where she only got her period twice, and after consulting with her doctor, she just expected that it was only a matter of time before she would need to do the surgery, and what the doctor's in Kenya had stated were finally made true. She had spoken to her doctor, who said that even though it wasn't impossible about never having children, there was a very high risk that she wouldn't be able to carry another one to term. She made her appointments, and finally sat down with Robert, asking him what he thought.

They had just finished repainting her upstairs office. Both sitting down on the floor which was covered with a sheet, buckets of paint sitting around them, and rollers and brushes leaning against the ladder drying. Ellie had brought home a six-pack of beer and couldn't stop laughing Robert's brow kept wrinkling as he tasted it.

"Jesus, this is bloody awful…"

Ellie laughed telling him this was the same exact beer she used to drink in college. Dressed in jeans and old faded T-shirts, she couldn't help but smile across at her husband who looked so normal and regular in clothes like this. He had just celebrated his fifty-first birthday a week ago. Ellie visited him at the zoo where he was in the process of helping adapt two young tiger clubs to their new habitat. She came by, helping him in the giant cage, with two of his assistants. Somehow it was the perfect day. Squatting side by side with him, they watched one of the cub roll around, playing with it's sister. Smiling, Robert glanced at her and winked. That night, they fell asleep in front of the fire. Ellie listening to him breath. The evening that they had finished painting, the two of them sat back relaxing, drinking beers, and talking when she brought up what she had been doing at the doctor's. Robert didn't say anything for a while before finally sighing.

"Would you be at any risk?"

Ellie sighed, picking at the sheet they had laid down beneath them. Sighing, she looked up.

"They said, we could start trying again…there isn't any guarantee I would be able to carry it to term, but…"

Instantly he shook his head before putting down the can of beer.

"No, absolutely not."

"Robert please try to listen…"

Robert stared at her, for the very first time in their marriage she saw anger in his eyes. Cutting her off, he glared at her, sitting up straight.

"Ellie, we've been through this before. We can adopt, we can do anything…but could you really handle another miscarriage? I understand how badly you want to be a mother, but after everything we've been through, I refuse to see you risk you're life. I could never love a child if it killed you."

Ellie shook her head.

"You're not listening to the facts Robert…"

"No. I'm sorry Ellie, but I can't gamble on you."

Ellie swiftly got up, holding her can of beer before storming out of the room. Robert called after her, but she ignored him. Hurrying down the stairs, she went down to the kitchen and clutched onto the counter. Her heart drumming in her chest, she stared out the window above the sink, looking at all the tiny plotted plants she had been collecting when she heard footsteps. Gently she felt his hands slip around her waist. Feeling his warm breath on her shoulder, he gently nuzzled her neck.

"Forgive me love…"

Ellie continued staring forward before Robert sighed and kissed her cheek.

"There has to be a different option. I promise, we'll do whatever we can, but Ellie. I can't lose you…"

Sighing, Ellie nodded before slowly turning in his arms. Face to face with him, she sniffled, suddenly embarrassed for crying. Wiping her eyes, she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I'm being selfish…"

Lifting her chin, he made her look at him. Smiling, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"No darling, never."

Now, the weeks following they decided the best option was maybe further down the road to think of maybe having a surrogate. They found a clinic that had frozen some of her eggs, and some of Robert's sperm. This way at least they could wait, and see. It had been a long process, but somehow knowing that they did it made Ellie feel better and less like a ticking time bomb. That evening they sat down to dinner, while Ellie read out loud a letter from Allan was was currently starting a new dig site. That night, Ellie climbed on top of Robert, hands moving up and down as she covered her husband's face with kisses. Laughing, he stared up at her before she gently laid her hands against his chest, slowly running against the scars. Reaching up, he brushed her fallen hair away from her face before she laid down, resting her head against him.

 **Three weeks later.**

Ellie was ready to run out the door to class. Dressed, with low flat heels, she walked out to the dinning room where Robert was having his morning coffee and reading the paper. Outside a thick fog was rolling around, nearly making their entire backyard completely vanish. Walking out, shuffling her papers into her bag, she glanced over at him and smiled.

"Think the fog will burn off?"

Robert glanced up from his paper.

"Should with the heat. You need me to drive you?"

Shaking her head, Ellie came around and kissed his scruffy cheek.

"No, I'm all right. Now I have class until four. Then a staff meeting. Want me to pick up something for dinner?"

"No, I'll whip us up something. I'm sticking around here today. Maybe tackle that lawn finally, that garden is weed city."

Smiling, Ellie grabbed her purse, juggling her bags.

"All right. Now remember, Allan is coming this weekend. Could you run into town and get a few bottles of wine?"

"Sure thing love."

Smiling, she winked at him before heading out the side door.

"Bye honey!"

"Bye love! Drive slow!"

Ellie headed down the steps, walking to her car.

 **Later that day…**

Ellie had finished with her meeting a little earlier than expected. Spending a half an hour or so in her office, she gathered some more notes of the book Robert and her were in the process of trying to whip together. Going over and editing them, she finally gathered her things, shoved everything in her bags, and left a little before five. Her drive home was peaceful as she listened to the radio, gently tapping her hands on the steering-wheel. Once she turned off onto her road, she watched as the sky was turning a beautiful shade of orange and pink. Spotting Robert's jeep, she parked behind it, and grabbed her things. Walking out, her heels clicked against the cobble stoned driveway before she headed up the back steps. The door unlocked, she stepped inside finding it a little odd that the kitchen lights weren't on.

"Robert? I'm home!"

Setting down her things, Ellie looked into the empty living room.

"Robert?"

That's when she froze. Robert laid sprawled out on the hardwood floor. Instantly Ellie raised an eyebrow. She stared, not exactly sure at what she was seeing.

"Robert?"

 **Three days later.**

They said it was an aneurysm. That a man like Robert who was perfectly healthy could have lived his entire life like this, and one day a thin tissue like wall in his brain would simply collapse. The paramedics came, only to find Ellie completely hysterical, sitting on the floor with Robert's head in her lap, the cordless phone laying by her side. She begged for them to help her husband. She knew he was strong. He had to be fine, he just had to be. Finally once they loaded his body up, and gave her something to relax, she watched as the sheet was covered up on his pale face as the stretcher was wheeled into the back of the ambulance. Sitting there, shaking she glanced over and saw his chair had been pushed aside. His morning paper and coffee, now iced cold sitting exactly where she last saw them. Gasping for breath, she suddenly felt faint. One of the paramedics told her she would be just fine, and gently rubbed her back. After everything that had happened. Robert was gone. It wasn't raptors, or creatures, or anything of the sort. It was just fate, yet again being cruel and unkind. Now three days later, she sat during the aftermath of the funeral.

A few fellow colleagues from the college had helped her through everything. The first night she stayed at a friend's house who had dinner with her once a month with her husband and Robert. That night she sat up on their sofa, crying her eyes out as they sat beside her, trying their hardest to comfort her. Still, whatever could be said didn't change the fact that her husband was now gone. She stayed in a daze as the funeral arrangements were made. In the end she settled on having Robert cremated. Now after the small service, fifteen or so friends and colleagues all stood around, picking at food they had brought over, and drinking as Ellie sat in a simple black dress, clutching a tissue, and holding back the urge to scream. In her finger was her wedding band along with Robert's, which was ten times bigger in size. Playing with it, moving it around and around. Why wasn't Robert here? She had seen him through everything, and he had with her. They were a pair, a team. He had been her comfort, and now… She gazed at the dinning room table where Robert had been sitting the last time she saw him. Feeling on the verge of a nervous breakdown, she sat there remembering the first time she ever laid eyes on him.

How he just strolled on over right outside the raptor cage, climbing those stairs, and telling Hammond that they should all be destroyed. Shutting her eyes, she wanted to die. That's when she heard two voices. Two voices from her past, filled with comfort.

Opening her eyes, she waited until she heard them ask where she was. Looking, she saw Allan and Ian walk apart from the crowd, both looking odd in black suits and ties. They spotted her, and instantly her heart ached in her chest. Walking over, eyes dropped they approached her.

"Hello Ellie."

Allan said. With that, Ellie completely broke down. Her face crumbling, her shoulders sagged as she began breaking down. Both men in an instant sat side by side to her, arms around her as she held onto them. Completely breaking down, crying loud as she could. The others all turned and looked, as Ellie held onto her two old friends, crying as hard as she could.

 **One month later.**

Ellie flew to Kenya herself. She took a leave of absence from the college, and hired somebody to look after the house while she traveled. Allan and Ian had stayed with her the week following the funeral, and in all honestly she had no idea how she could have gotten through this without them. They tried telling her to wait before leaving, but she knew it was something she had to do. Once she was back, she remembered traveling there years ago with Robert, so full of hopes and dreams for their future. Renting a jeep, she traveled to the same spot where they had spread Jeffery's ashes, and climbed out, holding the urn that held Robert. Running her hands over the metal, she wiped a silent tear that ran down her face. "Thank you Robert…for saving my life more than once." Lifting the lid, she turned it to the side and waited for the wind to catch before the ashes scattered.

This was where he belonged, with his son.

 **One year later.**

As much as Ellie didn't want to do it, she put her house Robert and her shared on the market. Packing of everything, she decided to move further down the coast and ended ip settling on a nice one floor house just for her. It was in a nice neighborhood, and somehow keeping busy kept her mind off things. She did all the packing herself, and while unloading her clothes in her new bedroom, she found one of Robert's shirts. Most of his things were now tucked away in the cellar. Unfolding it, she brought it up to her face and inhaled deeply. It still smelled exactly like him. That night she crawled onto her mattress, still having not set up her bed and fell asleep holding the shirt.

"Good night Robert…"

She whispered. The following weeks were hard, yet she slowly adjusted. She settled down in her new home, getting used to the area. Day by day she dealt with the reality that Robert was no longer with her. Some days were worse than others. She would be outside, working in the garden when suddenly she would remember something and break down in tears. Other times, late at night she would lay alone in her bed, remembering every detail of his handsome face. Sometimes when she was sitting down in her office, still trying to sort through boxes, she would find something that reminded her of him and she would just sit there thinking. Finally she knew she needed to get out of the house. She looked around, knowing she needed to fill her time somehow. Here she began working part time at a local museum which was under a new grant. by then, her name had gotten around on how she had been a visitor to the first site years ago, and constantly had to pass on requests for her visiting local colleges and universities. Instead she knew if she stayed out of the spot light, things would be easier for her. Ian was in the middle of writing his third book, while Allan was in the process of writing his first. He visited twice a month since she moved, mostly asking her advice. The first time he came over, he asked if it was all right? He didn't want to stir up any bad memories. Sighing, she told him as much of a nightmare as it was, thinking of the brief time she spent with Robert…somehow made her feel better. Meeting with him, they shared many laughs as they went over his new theories since the visit to the original island. Once, right before the book was released, Allan mentioned how he was going into new research over his latest theory on raptors being able to communicate with each other by clicks and screeches. Sighing, Ellie looked up at him.

"Wish Robert was here. He would talk your ear off about those things…"

Dropping her eyes, Ellie was hit yet again with the same aching feeling of grief she constantly had. Reaching across the table, Allan squeezed her hand, and told her he wished he was too. Months passed, and after Allan's book was released, Ellie began making friends. There was a lovely woman who lived across the street named Bettina who she usually had over for a glass of wine, and made a few girlfriends at the museum. Filling her days with research, working, reading, and going to the gym, she was usually exhausted by the time she got to bed. People knew who she was, and who she had been married to, but were respectful enough to never press the issue or ask. Still, she missed her husband more than words could describe.

 **Three years later.**

Ellie had taken a weekend back up the coast. She was currently at the clinic, laying on her back with her legs up in stirrups. She had weighed the options, flipping them over and over again like a coin. She decided it was now or never. But this time, she wanted to try it herself. She didn't tell any of her friends, or even Allan for that matter. Instead, she called her old doctors, knowing she was still paying good money to keep everything, and decided the risk was worth it. Laying back, she took deep breaths before the doctor wheeled back.

"You're all set Mrs. Muldoon. Just lay here and relax."

Ellie nodded, staring up at the ceiling, her hands folded over her chest. She knew this was reckless, and she might be giving herself more heartache further down the road. She was alone doing this, not only putting everything on the line, but the fact this may be her last chance. She knew Robert wouldn't have approved. There were other ways to do this. Ways they had been planning on before he died. But instead, she pushed all that aside. She wanted to feel part of Robert again. She knew the odds weren't in her favor, but she knew if she never tried, she would regret it the rest of her life. Clutching her hands, she felt the wedding bands and closed her eyes.

She tried to summon Robert's face, but instead all she found were the hazy horrible images of blood thirsty raptors.


	9. RJ

_**"Because…we're being hunted."**_

 _ **Ellie found herself back in the jungle with Robert. It was years ago, the weekend they first wet, and the weekend the incident of Jurassic Park happened.**_

 _ **She stood there, heart hammering in her chest as Robert clutched his shotgun, staring forward.**_

 _ **"In the bushes ahead. It's all right…"**_

 _ **"The Hell it is."**_

 _ **"Run towards the shed. I got her."**_

 _ **Ellie froze with terror. Somehow, she knew she had done this before. Somehow she knew, not to leave him. Standing there, she stared at him, wanting to grab onto his arm and pull him away.**_

 _ **"Go…NOW!"**_

Ellie shot up from the nightmare. Alone in her bedroom, sitting up her eyes wide and frightened. It was the same nightmare over and over again, and somehow she never acted fast enough. She never grabbed onto him in time, and couldn't save him. Sitting there, she instantly felt the baby start kicking up a storm. Looking down, her hands slid over her swollen stomach feeling the baby's kicks. It had been almost eight months since she went to the clinic to get artificially inseminated by Robert's sperm that he had frozen shortly before he died when they had talked about someday further down the road trying again for another baby. Ellie knew the risks involved, and knew she could of very well have found a surrogate.

Instead, Ellie at this exact time, missing Robert more than she could stand, decided to try this on her own. She knew she only had a few chances. That nothing was guaranteed, and she could very well miscarry or have another stillbirth. She knew this could very well kill her, which had been Robert's fears…but her heart had been aching too much. She was so lonely, and just wanted to see if she could do it. Part of her felt she had something to prove, and somehow doing it herself…maybe just maybe it would fill the horrible gap since she lost him. The pregnancy was going very well. She was currently seeing a new doctor who had been wonderful to her. Her friends were comforting, and Allan had just visited last month checking up on her. Ellie watched her body change and grow each day, looking down knowing that Robert's child was growing in there. Waves of depression would hit her, usually whenever she went to yoga, or her mother to be classes. Here she would see so many couples, or even husbands picking their girlfriends or wife's up. Here she would stand completely alone, holding onto her bag and wishing more than anything that her husband was here with her. She made a few friends with expecting mothers who all had asked where her husband was? Sighing, she would always rub her stomach and simply say that he passed away.

It was just going to be the two of them. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but as soon as she first heard the baby's heartbeat she knew she instantly fell in love. In fact, she found out that she was having another boy. As terrified as she was, with any ache, cramp, or any moment of discomfort her heart would leap in her throat. She was so scared, mostly as the pregnancy went on. She hadn't wanted to put everything on the line like this, but she desperately wanted this baby more than anything. Her doctor spoke with her, showing her different ways to relax. If she was stress free, so wouldn't the baby. Trying to stay as healthy as possible, she took a leave of absence from work and spent her time working out, meditating, and resting. She remembered the doctor's appointment when she learned she was having a boy and how much she wished she could open her cell phone and call Robert up, telling him how excited she was, Instead, there was nobody. When Allan came to visit, the two had dinner and she expressed these feelings. Allan, being the gentleman he always was, offered to take a leave from work to help her out. Instead Ellie smiled telling him he was her best friend, but she needed to do this herself. Once the baby was born, she might change her tune, but as of right now all she wanted to do was focus on herself, and make sure of her baby was perfectly fine. When the nightmares began, she consulted with her doctor who said it was perfectly normal. Her hormones were out of whack, and she was thinking about her husband more than usual, while still dealing with the sudden loss of him. Still, as much as Ellie tried to brush these off, she couldn't help but hate them each time she woke, finding the other side of the bed empty.

Feeling the baby kick from beneath her palms. Sighing, she swung her legs from the bed and very carefully stood up. Feeling the baby continue to kick, she smiled and slipped on her slippers.

"Easy there RJ. hold on…" She had decided to name the baby Robert Jr. Shuffling, she went and used the bathroom, and then turned down the hall to the nursery. It was nearly complete. Standing in the doorway she smiled and looked inside. She had hired a man to come in and paint the nursery two different colors. Sea foam blue, and key lime green. She went for an ocean theme, and softly smiled at the dancing turtles that lined the walls. Holding her stomach, she smiled.

 **One month later.**

Allan walked into the hospital room and softly smiled. He had taken an overnight flight to be there when he heard. Walking in, he saw Ellie sitting up, holding the newborn baby, wrapped up. She looked drained and exhausted, but overall okay. Glancing over, Ellie smiled as Allan waved, holding flowers in one hand.

"Hi there."

"You came…"

"Of course. I'm sorry I missed it."

"I'm so sorry I called you. I called like five other friends. The labor just came so fast I got pretty scared. Did you fly all night?"

"Yeah, just touched down a half an hour ago…"

Ellie smiled.

"Jesus Allan, I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have…"

Allan set down the flowers before sitting down.

"No, you've always been there for me, and I wanted to be one of the first people to see this beautiful baby."

"Well Allan, I would like you to meet Robert Jr. RJ for short."

Allan warmly smiled looking down at the sleeping baby.

"He's gorgeous…you did good Ellie."

Ellie smiled before shaking her head.

"No, Robert did good. God, he looks just like him…"

"Yeah, he does." Ellie smiled, looking down at the baby as Allan patted her leg.

"Who brought you to the hospital? You weren't alone were you?"

"Oh no, my neighbor Bettina brought me. She stayed with me for the whole delivery. God I was so scared…"

"Was it bad?"

Ellie shrugged.

"It wasn't great. God…it's horrible but, I kept thinking of last time…"

"Ellie don't…"

"No, it's true. I just remember the silence that filled the room, the look on the doctor's face, and wondering…why the baby wasn't crying. God, I saw Robert before race raptors, but never before did I see his face as scared as it was when he knew the baby was stillborn. You wouldn't believe the relief I felt when I heard the baby cry. It was…the second most wonderful thing I could have ever heard."

"And what's the first?"

Ellie looked up sadly smiling.

"Robert's voice."

Allan nodded sadly as Ellie continued gazing down at the baby.

 **One year later.**

Ellie sat on the carpet of her living room. Littered with toys, blocks, and stuffed animals. Laughing, she watched as RJ waddled over, holding a small rubber dog.

"Mamma…dis da doggy…"

He babbled, before plopping down in front of her. Smiling, Ellie brushed back RJ's shaggy sandy colored hair. She knew he needed a haircut soon, but it broke her heart since there seemed to be a bit of curl at the ends. Today she had spent her morning piecing together her book. She had a publishing company interested, and was currently in the middle of trying to finish up before sending it off. The advance she got was beyond impressive, and while working on it, as much as it stirred up bad memories, she couldn't help but smile. Somehow talking about it, made it like Robert was still in the present. All of these memories, were memories she had shared with him. Ones that she had been present for. Instead of writing about her own theories like Allan and Ian, she wanted to recount the events at the park. Robert had been helping her shortly before he died. Looking over his old notes, made her heartache, but she still knew this was what they had been working on together. If the others got to have their say in what happened, mostly since it was all public, Robert and herself deserved their own say. Motherhood had been trying, but nevertheless rewarding. She expected depression, but decided to stop pushing people away. Bettina her neighbor had been a sweetheart and came over most mornings to look after RJ while she either worked on the book for a while, or went to the gym to work out. She worked part time at the museum, and spent most days with RJ. He was a wonderful baby who was always happy go lucky, never fussy or too busy. Instead he simply always had a big smile on whenever Ellie came to get him out of the crib. He loved playing, and was always so sweet. Some nights when she was feeding him, he would gaze up at her with those blue eyes and instantly she would fall in love with him all over again.

He was a healthy baby, with sandy hair like Robert. He always splashed around during bath time, and would tumble and run laughing in the backyard with Ellie. The love she felt for her son was so overwhelming it seemed dangerous. He would always look up at her giggling and smiling. He would wiggle about, wave his arms, and crawl around somehow making her day so much better. She took him to different jamboree classes, meeting other mothers, as she pushed him around in the park, and couldn't believe how big he all ready was when they celebrated his first birthday. When he took his first steps, said his first words, everything was a tiny little milestone to her as she watched him grow.

Each time, she wished more than anything that Robert had been there beside her to witness each thing. Still, she thanked God every day she had her son who she would rush to the nursery every morning, smiling as she opened her arms as he stood up in his crib laughing. After the delivery, she opted to have the surgery. RJ would be her only child, and as far as she cared, this was perfect fine. She just wished Robert was there to see him grow. Now a year old, she could't believe how big he was getting. Watching him as he bounced his dog around, laughing, she smiled reaching over, gently stroking her smooth beautiful skin. One month later. Ellie was awaiting the release date of her book, which would be coming out next fall. Beyond excited, she for the first time in a while really seemed hopeful for the future. RJ was doing wonderful, and she hated being away from him even more than a few hours when she was at the museum. Sitting in the living room, she held him after giving him his lunch. He was dressed in a navy blue set of shorts and a T-shirt and looked around the room with his wide blue eyes. Ellie stroked his hair as he gurgled about, waving his tiny little fists as she bounced him on her knee. Smiling, she reached and took an old photograph that had been taken of Robert and her back when they first went to Kenya. Both were standing outside one of the local villages, arms around each other and smiling. His tanned hat, placed upon her head as she laughed. Smiling, she held it in front of RJ.

"See that honey, that's your daddy…"

Softly she whispered, kissing her son's head.

 **Two years later.**

Grant was visiting, since he had a lecture in the city. He had been visiting off and on, mostly for special events ever since RJ was born. RJ saw him as an uncle, and downright adored him whenever he came and flew in. Ellie's book had been a bestseller, and she did a brief book tour, taking RJ with her. Whenever she went to the Q&A's, or signings, she hired a woman to look after RJ back at the hotel room or to take him to the park. Now she was finishing her second book, and RJ had just turned three. Things were going wonderful, and just seeing Grant sit in the back yard with RJ in his sandbox warmed her heart. Grant had brought over a whole bag of plastic dinosaurs, but Ellie noticed there wasn't one raptor.

Smiling, she watched as she finished setting the back table that overlooked the garden. "Come on guys! Let's eat!" She watched as Grant scooped up RJ who was giggling as he carried him over to the table. A few hours later, Ellie put RJ away. Brushing his hair aside and kissing his forehead, she put on his nightlight before shutting the door and meeting Grant out in the dinning room. Both had opened a bottle of wine and were in the middle of going over some notes on the new book. Sitting down, the two stared at each other. Still after all these years, somehow it felt just right sitting across from him. Ever since she lost Robert, Allan had been her rock. In fact, he helped plan RJ's latest birthday party where Tim and Lex had acutely shown up, so grown up and far from the two innocent children they remembered back at the parl. Lex down right adored RJ and insisted on carrying him as Ellie got the cake ready in the city. In the backyard a few of the mothers Ellie knew from the neighborhood were outside enjoying the food as their own little ones ran around. Grant was there with a few other guys and Ian, matching beer to beer. Ian was down in the dumps since Sarah had broken off her engagement to him.. Lex looked up smiling holding RJ who seemed fascinated by the candles being put into the cake.

"He looks a lot like your husband."

Ellie turned, a little surprised.

"Yeah?"

"I only met him once, not that weekend…"

"When?" "About two years before everything happened. Grandpa was visiting my mom since he had some big meeting in the city. He only came by for an hour, but your husband was with him. They were going to the meeting again for the park. I remember how tall he was, and how he had an accent."

Ellie smiled.

"Sounds like him."

"Tim was riding his skates in the driveway and slipped, scraped his knee right when they were leaving. Was pretty upset, but I remember your husband knelt down, held out his leg…and talked to him for a minute. Whatever he said worked because Tim stopped crying. He was laughing in fact. Your husband patted him on the arm, and he got up. I just always remember that…"

Smiling, Ellie turned looking out the window looking at Tim who was so tall now, helping a few little kids play a spoon race. Now sitting across from Allan, she smiled.

"How's the latest site?"

"It's in Montana, it's all right…at least until the money runs out."

"Any good?"

"Mostly raptors."

Ellie's expression changed as she eyed the baby monitor.

"My favorite…"

For the reminder of the night Allan spoke about his latest theory with raptors. Listening, Ellie had to agree that some of the facts he was giving her seemed pretty legit. She remembered how the raptors had gone after her as well as Robert, and knew if he kept up with these theories, his next book would be a hit.

A week later, Ellie received a broken up phone call from Allan. RJ was pushing his toy trucks across the carpet when her eyes widened. That same freezing pain clutched her chest. Calling up as many resources as she possibly could, she heard from Allan shortly after telling her everything that had happened. Closing her eyes she shook her head. Those island were damned. Looking at her baby son, so precious, so sweet, and so much like his father. She swore to herself, she would never set foot on any of them ever again.

Little did she knew, she was totally wrong.


	10. A clever pair

**Fifteen years later.**

"But mom it's not fair!"

RJ shouted from the kitchen. He had just gotten back from soccer practice, still wearing his uniform and cleats. Holding a permission slip in his hands. Ellie, who was currently in the middle of making a salad to go along with dinner, simply shook her head as she wiped her hands and carried the bowl over to the dinning room table.

"RJ, we've been over this. You know how I feel about that place."

Groaning, RJ followed her, holding out the paper.

"But my entire class is going! Come on it's the class trip! They said they opened up all these new attractions and…"

Ellie set down the bowl and smiled, trying not to let him get under her skin. For the most part RJ was a good boy. She felt she had done a decent job raising him, but as he got older, his hormones began going up, while hers went down. In the last two to three years she was finding out the greater joys of raising a teenage boy. First there was him hitting puberty, something she wished Robert had been around more than anything. One second her little munchkin had sprouted over night and now towered over her. He was richly tanned, and looked like Robert more than ever now. His nose was sharp looking, his facial features defined, and due to walking countless hours of soccer and running track he got his father's lean muscular body. Allan still visited nearly every other month and had been the one to take him aside to give him the "talk" as well as teaching him how to shave and handle girls. Allan said that RJ was a good kid. He had a good head on his shoulders, was respectful, and curious. He told Ellie she was doing a fine job, but every once and a while a teenage boy needed a man around. Ellie hated it, but she had to admit he was right.

Countless times her friends had tried fixing her up, but all of these never went further than the second date. Somehow even if all these guys were so nice, funny, and kind…she just always didn't feel the connection. None of these men were Robert, in fact they didn't even come close. She missed sex, in fact she missed everything about being with a man. Once or twice Bettina would ask why she didn't just land up with Allan? Smiling, she shook her head explaining they had dated once, ages ago…but at this time in her life, she needed him as a friend more than anything else. RJ had gotten his license and was currently in the middle of using Ellie's car. He was working part-time at a sporting goods store downtown, where he worked with a few of his buddies. Ellie had taught him how to be a good saver, and even though he didn't know it, if he kept up his grades she was going to surprise him with a brand new jeep to take to college. Even that idea scared her. He was looking into going to the university and even said he would live at home for the first two years. He had lots of friends, all of which usually after practice would barrel in like a bunch of elephants, eating their food, and end up always horsing around at the pool. He had just begun seeing a girl from school, that as much as Ellie hated to admit it was actually really nice.

He had begun asking questions about his father a few years ago. Before all he knew was that he had died before he was born. Finally Ellie told him what her first book was about, and how they had met at the original park. Of course she left certain things out, but she explained what happened and how they ended up together. She in the end explained that he had an older brother who died in birth, and how a few years later his father died suddenly. How she decided she wanted to have a baby still, and ended up having him. RJ looked at the photographs she had, and ended up reading her books. He knew about Hammond and his parks, all of which had somehow opened up by In-Gen. Ian, Grant, and herself had all boycotted them, and Ellie's latest book with an introduction by Ian, explaining why these parks were dangerous due to past history. Still, they continued to become more and more popular. It was the biggest amusement park jn the entire world, and by the time of Hammond's death just a year ago, it was bringing in tens of millions of dollars per year. Jurassic World was located on the original island, and was the number one vacation spot from all over the world. Ellie had looked it up a few times and saw that they were all ready making hybrids within the first few years. Shaking her head she felt disgusted. She couldn't believe that this had acutely happened. That somehow by the grace of God In-Gen had been able to make it possible. Hammond's sick twisted vision was a reality and it was all taking place on the same island where it began. RJ came home with a permission slip. The high school class trip was coming up and all of the honor students were being allowed to go to Jurassic World for the week.

The rest of the school were going a week up North camping. RJ had been begging and pleading about wanting to go. He knew what Ellie did, and had visited her in the museum. In fact her and Allan had even helped him last year with his science project on dinosaurs. He had read her books, as well as Allan's, and hand't really said much more. Now he wanted more than ever to visit the park. He had kept his promise in keeping his grades up, but she firmly had put her foot down. RJ asked what the big deal was? He would be with his whole class inside the park, not on his own. Little kids even went there now! It was perfectly safe! Rolling her eyes, Ellie turned and looked at him.

"That's what they said about the first park where your father and I were nearly killed…"

He rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in frustration. He told her to just check out the website. He wouldn't go on any hikes and just stick with the park. He had been trying so hard in school and just wanted to be with his friends. Shaking her head, Ellie sighed.

"I'm sorry honey, but you can hike all you want up North. Hell, I'll sign the slip right now and even go and buy you a brand new sleeping bag. I'm sorry honey but I just couldn't live with myself sending you to that place."

"Mom! You could come! Parents are allowed. They have super nice hotel rooms…"

Ellie smiled sadly.

"Honey that's not it. It's the park. John Hammond, and the company that's behind the entire place are terrible people. They basically paid me and your father off after they nearly got us killed. They haven't treated Ian, or your uncle Allan right at all. Leave it be."

"Come on mom! You live in this house, you published books…all because of what happened years ago!"

"Watch your tone honey…"

Shaking his head, RJ groaned again and began to pace.

"This isn't fair!"

Shaking her head Ellie turned.

"RJ, you're…"

"I know! I know! I'm all that's left of dad. Jesus you remind me all the time! I've been a good kid, I don't do drugs, I don't screw around, I go to school, and do everything to make you proud. I'm constantly reminded over and over how much I remind you of a man I never even met! Mom you have to let me go! I'm an adult!"

It was now Ellie's turn to snap. Hands on her hips, she spun around.

"No, you are not an adult. You are a teenager and you are my son. My only son. That park is a terrible awful place run by terrible and awful people. You want to go on a class trip, fine. Go camping up North. But I refuse to send my only child to the island where I was attacked, as well as my husband. Have a little respect for him, because he would be rolling over in his grave if he knew how you were talking!"

Glaring, RJ turned and hurried down the hall towards his room. Seconds later she heard the door slam. Standing there alone, Ellie nervously twisted her hands together, blinking tears of frustration and anger away. She knew this was just another thing she had to deal with. He wasn't going to be happy, but she needed to stay firm about this. Looking up at ceiling, she silently asked Robert for strength before going back to making dinner. When she called him to come eat, he mumbled that he didn't feel good and stayed in his room. That night as Ellie crawled into bed, she glanced at a framed photograph of RJ when he was seven, smiling in his soccer uniform grinning with his two front teeth missing. Sadly staring at it, she turned over and whispered…

"Oh Robert…I wish you were here…"

 **The next morning.**

RJ shuffled out wearing his PJ bottoms, his hair messy as he went straight into the kitchen. Ellie had been up for an hour or so, sitting in the breakfast nook having her morning coffee. Looking up she saw him as he handed her a slip of paper.

"Sorry about last night, I thought about it and I acted like a brat. I understand why you don't want me to go to that island and it's cool. Can I still go hiking?"

Smiling, Ellie took the pen, not looking down she scribbled her name on the permission slip before sliding it back to him.

"So, after school you want to go buy a new sleeping bag?"

RJ took the slip and smiled.

 **One month later.**

"You sure you don't want me to take you to the school?"

Ellie asked as they waited on the front porch. Today RJ would be taking off for his trip up North, camping for a whole week. It was early, almost five in the morning. RJ was packed and waiting for his friend Larry to pick him up and take him to the school where the buses would come.

"No I'm all set mom, trust me we're good."

"Now you have everything? You're cell phone charger, money, bug spray, you checked?"

RJ shifted from one foot to the other. He was wearing his sunglasses, and stood there looking inpatient as he waited for Larry to pick him up. Wearing his backpack, his gym bag by his feet he nodded.

"I'm good mom."

"Now remember to stay with the group. No going off on your own. I mean it."

"I know mom…"

"And call me as soon as you guys get there. You don't have to call me every day but at least every other day okay?"

Just then Larry's car pulled out, sitting inside was a teenage boy RJ's age, wearing a T-shirt and waving. Turning, RJ smiled.

"Okay, bye mom."

Smiling, Ellie looked at him. This was the first time in years since he was going away, and Ellie tried her hardest not to get emotional. Smiling, she held back tears before patting his arm.

"Be good okay?"

For a brief moment Ellie could of swore she saw a slight flicker in her son's eyes. One of maybe sadness of guilt. Just as quick as it came, it faded, and he forced a smile.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too. Be safe."

Kissing him, she gave him a tight hug before he turned, picking his bags up and hurrying down the pathway towards Larry's car. Larry waved again.

"Hi Mrs. Muldoon!"

Ellie raised her hand in return, watching RJ buckle himself in. Feeling a fluttering in her chest, she waved again.

"Bye honey!" RJ waved before Larry drove away. Standing there alone, Ellie sighed before turning and walking back inside. She knew the day would come when she had to let her teenage son go. Sadly, she found the first steps of this actually happening harder than she thought. In Larry's car…

"Dude I'm so pumped. I can't believe she changed her mind!"

Larry said turning up the radio. Sitting in the passenger seat, RJ glanced over. His sneakered feet up on the dashboard.

"Um, actually…she didn't."

Larry turned.

"Huh?"

"I lied, I have her the wrong slip to sign. She thinks I'm going up North."

"No shit!" RJ nodded.

"Yeah, no way in Hell she would have let me."

"Dude, I read your mother's book…that shit was insane. That's where she met your dad?"

"Yeah, she's still hung up on everything. I just can't handle her trying to control my life anymore…"

"I thought you two were close?"

"We are, it's just…she needs to stop pretending that some giant dinosaur is going to bite my head off or something. It's annoying…"

"How did you get the plane ticket?"

"i used Karan's debit card and took it out of my savings, she'll never know. I'll text her a few times, tell her about how wonderful the mountains are, and blah, blah, blah."

"Man dude, that takes balls."

"So we're good at leaving the car at the airport?"

"Ya, no sweat. Come on dude, this is going to be a blast. I mean I heard this place is crazy. Plus some of the guys said Jake's uncle works there and might actually be able to hook us up with some booze."

"Nice."

"Dude, just think…you're like honoring your dad's memory. I heard he was a total bad ass, two raptors took him down and he survived. By visiting the park, and walking on the same ground he once walked…it's like full circle."

Rolling his eyes, RJ tilted his seat back.

"Yeah, whatever…

 **The next day…**

The class' flight had just touched down. The few teachers that were with them were gathering groups as everyone picked their luggage out before heading to the ferry. RJ paced around one of the small lobbies, that over looked the entire airport. He was on the phone with his mother.

"Is it cold up there?"

"Yeah sorta, it's really nice. We're going to go on a hike later on today. I just wanted to let you know my signal is weak here so I might just text you instead. That okay?"

"Of course honey. Remember to stay warm at night and no wandering. Larry there?"

RJ glanced over at Larry who was currently in the middle of trying to flirt with Jan and Sarah. Smirking he nodded.

"Yeah, he's in his tent. Listen ma, I gotta go. Just wanted to let you know we arrived."

"Okay honey, have fun and text me."

"Ok, bye." "Love you."

"Yeah me too."

Clicking the phone off, instantly RJ felt guilty. He had never really lied before to his mother, and he knew what he was doing was beyond wrong. Still, he couldn't seem to help it. His mom lived constantly in the past. So didn't uncle Grant, and uncle Ian. All because of some stupid accident almost twenty or so years ago. He had read the books, looked up what he could online, and felt proud more than anything else that his parents were there when it originally happened. He had looked up his dad, wanting to know more than what his mother said or the photographs she showed. He knew he was in his early fifties when he died. That he was originally from Kenya, and was one of the world's most famous game wardens and hunters in his time. He had worked for Hammond at several of his other reserves and parks. He had read about the raptor attack, and the original incident at Jurassic Park, which was built on the very same island Jurassic World was now at. He wanted to experience something, anything that made him feel close to him. He knew it was stupid, but he just wanted to be like a normal teenager like everyone else. He hated being held up like he was some piece of glass ready to break. He just wanted to let loose and have fun. As guilty as he felt, he knew a week here would be a blast and his mother never had to know. Larry strolled over grinning, his backpack on.

"Yo, you ready?"

Smiling, RJ shoved his cell phone into his pocket.

 **Later that day.**

"Burn my bags RJ, I am home!"

Larry said walking into the hotel room they were sharing. The trip in total had cost almost a thousand per student. His mother had written him a check earlier to the school, thinking it was going to the camping trip. Instead, here he stood in a very nice hotel room with a beautiful view of the park below. Larry had dropped his bags and was staring out the window in awe. RJ set down his bags and looked around. "Dude, I am so getting laid this week." RJ snorted as Larry turned grinning at him. "Dude I don't think that's going to happen, seeing that Jan was blowing chunks on the entire ferry ride." Making a face, Larry playfully threw his hat at RJ as he laughed.

"So dude, we get free range of the park for the first four hours. What do you wanna do?"

Shrugging, RJ looked around. "I don't know, did you take a look at that map thing?" Larry snatched up the map which was laid out on his bed and began scanning over it.

"Dude there's so much to do…yo why don't we go on the roller coaster or something…"

"All right, then you wanna check out the lab tour?"

Larry's brow wrinkled.

"That sounds lame."

"Come on, it's supposed to be really cool…"

"All right, all right. Let's go…"

Smiling, RJ slapped Larry a high five as they started getting ready.

 **Later…**

Larry and RJ were currently walking through the visitor center. It was a hot muggy afternoon and the entire park was jammed packed. They were planning on meeting up with the girls at the water rides within the hour. The two of them had gone on enough throw up rides to make RJ feel like shit, while Larry was talking a mile a minute about how excited he was to party later on tonight after lights out. RJ wasn't having the sort of fun he expected. He had been impressed with a few of the exhibits he had seen, but once he passed a whole section talking about the new raptor cages being set up by the end of the summer, his stomach rolled. The two had stopped for a sofa, and feeling a little bit better, him and Larry decided to maybe go to the I-Max movie playing in the center. Both were walking together when suddenly they heard screams. Looking up they saw what appeared to be giant birds flying overhead. In fact, they were bigger than that. They were pterodactyls. Giant ones. His wide blue eyes widening, he grabbed onto Larry's arm.

"Dude, run!"

The pterodactyls began to swoop down, attacking the guests as they all began running away in terror. In just mere seconds, everything turned to complete chaos. The creatures were darting, dipping, and hissing as they tore at everyone. Men, women, and children screamed in horror as they ran. RJ and Larry turned to run just as one picked a screaming woman up. Being pushed into each other, the two tried making it to the side before one swooped down and grabbed into Larry.

"HELP!"

RJ grabbed onto his friend's arm as the creature began ripping apart the flesh of Larry's neck. Blood squirting and spraying, Larry screamed as he thrashed around.

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

Before RJ could even react, something slammed into him as he tried to free his friend, sending him flying backwards into one of the booths that sold coffee. Falling hard over the counter, his body rolled over as his vision blurred and he blacked out. The last sounds he heard were screeching and screaming.

 **That night…**

"RUN!"

RJ's eyes slowly fluttered open. Taking a second he blinked before looking around. He was laying on his stomach, behind the counter of one of the coffee booths. His head had been bleeding and ached badly as he slowly got to his hands and knees. It was night now, and a trap and banner had fallen over him. Slowly getting to his unsteady feet, he held onto the counter swaying before looking around. Blood dribbled into his eye, as he turned and looked. The visitor center was empty. Glancing down, he saw large splashed puddles of blood all over the pavement. Instantly he thought of Larry, as his eyes darted around. Turning, he looked and what he saw caused his heart to freeze in his chest. It was the biggest dinosaur he had even seen. It was fighting with a T-rex. Both clawed and roared back and forth to each other as a raptor pounced on their backs. On shaking feet, RJ stumbled out and began limping towards the people who were huddled back watching. Just then he raptor kissed, about to pounce towards a woman who laid on the pavement with red hair.

"LOOK OUT!"

He screamed causing her to look. Turning, the woman was able to react in time and roll underneath a bench as the raptor kissed and pounced in her direction. RJ stood back frozen as the two large creatures continued to fight, roaring as they tumbled on the ground, causing it to shake. Standing there, RJ watched as suddenly the creature from the water exhibit leaped out and took hold of the white creature's neck. Roaring in defeat, it struggled as it was pulled underneath the water. The T-rex waited before slowly walking away. The raptor watched the man with the two young boys before running up the main street of the visitor center and passed RJ who was frozen in his spot. As it passed him, it paused for just a second and looked straight into RJ's wide frightened eyes. It passed for a moment, cocking it's head before making a clicking noise and running off. RJ couldn't explain it, but he felt it had said something to him. Turning, he watched as the woman with the red hair ran towards the man with the children. Limping, he hurried towards them.

 **The next day.**

RJ sat with the remainder of his class, mostly wounded and sitting around in the airbase hanger. Sitting there he stared off into space. Besides a few cuts and bruises he was overall okay. Larry on the other hand, along with two other students from his class had been killed. The teachers had contacted all of the families and as he sat there, he wondered what his mother would exactly say to him. Sitting there, he nervously twisted his hands together. Just then another boat load of loved ones came pouring in, frantically searching for their loved ones and screaming their names out.

"Robert?"

Lifting his eyes, RJ saw his mother walk towards him. She looked exhausted, circles underneath her eyes. Looking up at her, RJ never felt so scared before in his entire life. Slowly he stood, looking at her as she marched right over.

"Um, mom…I'm…"

Before he could say another world Ellie grabbed him, hugging him tight as she held him against hers. Through tears she heard him say…

"You are grounded until you're thirty…"

Laughing through tears, RJ shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"Excuse me?"

Ellie and RJ pulled apart, tears still fresh in their eyes as they saw Owen Grady standing there, hands on his hips. He had been there in the visitor center when everything had happened. Standing there, he smirked.

"You're Dr. Ellie Muldoon aren't you?"

Ellie eyed RJ before nodding.

"Yes."

"My name is Owen Grady, I was there last night with your son. He saved my girlfriend's life."

Ellie glanced at RJ, her arm tightly around him. Owen smiled before nodding.

"He's Robert Muldoon's son isn't he?"

"He is."

"Well, I've been working with raptors for the past several years here and I've always looked up to Mr. Muldoon. He was a hero, and I will forever find it an honor I got to meet his son."

Lending his hand out, Ellie sadly smiled and shook it. Winking, Owen looked at RJ.

"See you around kid."

 **Two weeks later.** RJ was fast asleep in his bedroom. Laid back sleeping, his bangs fallen in his face. Smiling, Ellie looked in on him. He was doing much better, and even though she decided against giving him a car after what happened, she knew how guilty he felt over what happened. Ellie assured him that it was all right. That he was alive and that was all that mattered. Still, she found it fate that the one time he did go to that island, this had happened. It made her stomach sick. Those island truly were cursed. Allan and Ian had called on separate days, wanting to know everything that had happened. As far as they knew, as hard as In-Gen was trying to scramble to cover everything up…Jurassic World was closed, and staying closed. All ready it had made national news, as the lawsuits came pouring in. It seemed as if finally, after all these years…Hammond's dream was officially over. Going into her bedroom, she laid back and glanced at the framed photograph she had of Robert. She planned on maybe taking RJ to Kenya, and take him to the spot where she had spread his brother's and father's ashes. Until then, she was keeping her boy safe. Laying back, turning the light off she sadly smiled at the photo of her husband.

"Good night Robert…"

She softly said before turning over and falling asleep.

 **But none of these things happened…**

Ellie found herself years ago back at her old house. She was jugging her purse, bag, and keys on her way out to work. She froze there, on her way out when she suddenly turned. She didn't know what just happened. But in all the matter of just a few mere seconds she had the strangest feeling overcome her. Turning, she looked in and saw Robert sitting at the dinning room table reading the paper. Brow wrinkling, she somehow knew in her gut, not to leave.

"Robert?"

Robert looked over his newspaper.

"What love?"

Dropping her bags, Ellie walked over to him. "Um…are you feeling all right?" Raising an eyebrow, Robert stared at her.

 **Later…** Ellie insisted on taking Robert to the hospital. She didn't know why she felt she needed to. But she practically dragged him there even though he insisted that he felt perfectly fine. After endless hours in the waiting room, the doctor came out informing Ellie had Robert had a minor stroke. Instantly her face dropped as dread filled her heart.

"Oh no…"

The doctor shook his head.

"He'll be fine, we were able to treat him in time. He may need a little physically therapy. Besides that he should be perfectly fine. He'll be in the hospital a few days, but…you did the right thing taking him in."

Tears of relief filled Ellie's eyes.

"He could have…died?"

"We don't know that. But he's going to be okay."

"Can I…see him?" "Of course…"

 **Later…**

Robert's eyes fluttered open, finding Ellie sitting there looking exhausted by his side. She was gently petting his hand.

"Hi…"

"Hi…what happened?"

"Doesn't matter. You okay?"

"My arm feels a little funny, but I'm okay…are you crying?"

Ellie sniffled and shook her head smiling, leaning down softly kissing his hand.

"Shhhhh, it's all right. Everything is all right…you're here…"

"How…did you know? I mean…why did you take me here?"

"I guess I got a funny feeling. Glad I stuck to it."

Robert weakly smiled at her before Ellie smiled, petting his hand.

"Say, how about we talk about starting that family of ours soon. I would really love to have a little Robert Jr. running around."

Robert smiled laying back gazing up at her. "My, my…we certainly are a clever pair aren't we?"

"We sure are."

 **THE END - Thank you again for all the kind reviews. This is the second Muldoon story in my trilogy! Stay tuned!**


End file.
